


无人之境

by rummmmmm



Category: 3 Musketiers - Bolland/Bolland
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm
Summary: 月亮总不肯照亮情欲深处那道背影你我像快快乐乐 同游在异境浪漫到一起惹绝症不想说明 只想反应
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Milady Clarick de Winter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情来自音乐剧，假设米莱狄没死之后的时间线

红发女郎站在门口朝外远眺，目光掠过湖面、田野、远处郁郁葱葱的山坡，勉强看得到村落的袅袅炊烟。她几经磋磨，但小镇一如往昔。  
“真的是你，米莱狄。”  
阿多斯站着不远处，犹疑不定地看着她。  
“我们总是在意想不到的时候遇上。”米莱狄很快平复下内心的惊讶。  
三年前，国王终于无法忍受母亲摄政的局面发动政变，流放了自己的母亲。很快胡格诺派联合支持那位贵妇的亲信起义。在内忧外患的压力下，国王向他的权臣抛出了橄榄枝。黎塞留重新掌权。  
当她提出开释的要求时，黎塞留很快就同意了，那时他即将投身到与胡格诺派的战争中，只是要求她定期写信给他报告自己身处何方，方便他交待任务。  
这是大人物的傲慢，不过可以忍受。  
米莱狄在三年间走过了不少地方，起初她只是重回自由想散心，后来她才发现自己无处可停留，她从未能停留过太久。  
这座小镇是她遇上阿多斯的地方，也许是凭吊，也许是缅怀，但她没想过会故地重游还能再遇故人。  
她苦笑着补充。“你看，命运总是捉弄你我。”  
阿多斯凑近了些，确信自己面前的的确是米莱狄。“我以为你已经死了，当时你毫不犹豫就跳下去，我……你怎么会……这是怎么回事？”  
想起他如何宣判她的死刑，米莱狄一时不知从何说起。“如你所见，我没死成，还活着。”  
阿多斯沉默了一会，又突然问到。“是真的？”  
“什么？”  
“你那时说的那些话。你说，你做的那些事都是黎塞留命令你的。”阿多斯的语气突然急切起来，他需要一个答案，一个能让他解脱的结果。  
“如果我可以选择，我不愿意做那些事。”她回答道，但这个答案也让她恍惚。  
“可你杀了康斯坦斯。”阿多斯继续追问，他心有不甘，不肯放过她，也不肯放过自己。  
“你也杀死过我。”米莱狄看着他一字一句地说。  
“我不知道该不该相信你，如果你没有骗我，或者我们……”他痛苦起来，垂丧着头。  
“或许什么都不会变。”米莱狄答到。她心痛起来，为自己，也为他。但那些爱恨都是过去的事了，早该过去了。  
她走到他面前，拉下右臂肩头的衣领。  
原来清晰的百合花印迹，因为几处错乱的划痕而模糊，无法再辨析原来的形状，伤口太深愈合后变成了道道疤痕，看得人心惊。  
“这个烙印来自我最不该犯的错。”  
阿多斯神色复杂。“什么？”  
“愚蠢。”米莱狄回答到，她从未讲述过这些事，过去她没有勇气对他讲，现在她便要讲清楚。“我太年轻，相信了神父的谎言。还在修道院的时候，他是对我最好的人，总是对我微笑，甚至让我用他最喜欢的羽毛笔。后来，他说他爱我，如果我不愿意爱他，他宁愿去死。”  
“我还记得他怎么撩起我的裙摆，硬插进我的身体，我痛得要命，又不敢叫出声，我就抬头看着头顶墙壁那块水渍忍着，看得久了眼花，再看那块水渍居然像圣母像。”说着她轻笑一声。往事历历在目，怎么能忘？她从未忘过。  
“别说了，别说了。”阿多斯仿佛被人重击了一拳，痛苦得弯下身。  
米莱狄顿了顿，又说。“我还记得，他怎么跪下来求我不要告发他。一边擦着我腿间的血，一边说，‘这是我的罪行，我的天使，我的圣母。你太美了，你的美引诱了我，我错在太爱你。’ 没过多久这件事被发现了。对着教会，他是怎么说的？‘我是上帝忠实的奴仆，虔诚的信徒，是她，这个魔鬼引诱了我。都是她的错。’ 这一切便成了我的错，没有人相信我。”  
她便是在那时遇到了黎塞留。  
米莱狄轻抚着肩头的疤痕，她又恨又心痛。“我被烙上了百合花，赶出了修道院。妓女标志，我永远也摆脱不了，从那以后就没有人尊重过我。我怎么敢告诉你？你那么爱我，那么温柔，看着我的眼神让我觉得自己是这个世上最重要的人……”  
“然后我就发现了这一切，离开了你，害你被流放。”阿多斯说道，“我毁了你，我的水晶天使，我把你推向了堕落。”  
说完，他痛苦地抱着头，发出类似野兽呜咽的声音。  
米莱狄沉默着，不再说些什么，只是伸手拍拍他肩膀上的灰尘，如同拍去那些回忆的碎屑。  
在这里的星空下，阿多斯曾抱着她，他说，我的水晶天使，抱紧我，你就是我的生命。  
肉体犯错要向灵魂赎罪，若是灵魂腐坏堕落又该如何救赎？  
她不知道，也不愿再想。  
早上，她收到了黎塞留的信，令她即刻赶去巴黎，她该出发了。

黎塞留走进房间时，米莱狄就坐在他的书桌上，漫不经意地晃着腿，双臂抱在胸前，对他说。“我还以为你忘了我呢？三年了，我的信你一封都没有回过。”  
“我有个任务交给你。”他走到她面前说。  
熟练、直接，三年时间也许可能带来的陌生很快化作烟消云散。  
“乐意为您效劳。”她故作谦卑姿态，一副要行礼示意的模样，但始终未动，眼里暗含讥笑。“我要做什么？”  
“关于一个女孩。”  
米莱狄听后挑了挑眉，“一个女孩？”  
“杜塞尔夫人的女儿，在半个月前她和德·夏维尼侯爵订婚了。”他走得更近些，神情严肃。 “我需要你引诱她和达达尼昂发生私情，拿到一份书面证据交给我。”  
“你还真是记仇。”米莱狄撇了撇嘴，看见黎塞留冰蓝的眼睛，又接着说。“这个容易，等他们你侬我侬的时候，我只要收买她的贴身女仆就能拿到她和达达尼昂来往信件。”  
“很好。我想，拜访杜赛尔夫人对你来说并非难事。”他面色柔和起来，开始细细看着她的变化。  
“但我不能保证那个女孩一定会爱上达达尼昂，谁知道傻小子有没有那么大的魅力？”她也不避，笑着和那灼灼的目光对视，又想起来什么似的。“嗯？那个女孩多大年纪？”  
“16岁。”他答。  
“那个老男人够当她父亲了。好吧，我猜多个年轻的情人对她来说也不是坏事。”她已经想好主意，并不为另一个陌生人的命运心生犹豫。  
年轻的女孩，以后的路还长着呢。别人的崎岖坎坷又关她什么事？  
“我以前怎么不知道你想做个探险家？”他问。  
置于他探究的目光下，米莱狄感觉自己仿佛已经被他脱去了衣服。赤裸的、炙热的眼神。然而，她享受这一切。  
“既然你用不着我，我只能到处看看了。”她抚着他的胸口，手指画着圈，“一个地方到另一个地方，一个男人接一个男人。”  
“我以为，你更喜欢巴黎。” 黎塞留搂过她的腰，两个人几乎贴在一起，他瞬间被她身上的薰衣草香萦绕。  
“没有哪里的夏天能比得上巴黎。”她用膝盖顶着他的胯间，来回摩挲，贴着他耳边说。“无论我去了哪里，总要回到巴黎。在这里我总是湿的。”  
黎塞留顺着她的颈线亲吻着她，一手探入她身下。手指抚弄发出的声音在安静的房间格外明显。  
米莱狄向后撑着手臂，仰起头望着墙壁，被勾起的欲望让她忍不住轻颤呻吟。  
白色墙壁的顶端晕了块模糊不清的灰白水渍，她眯着眼细细地瞧了会，突然被回忆烫到了似的，她抓住黎塞留的手臂。惶恐和空虚让她急切地渴望另一具身体的力量，于是，她凑上去吻他，手臂环着他，吻得又急又深，索要着他的抚慰和爱。  
黎塞留松开她时，她面带潮红，胸口起伏不定，嘴唇和下巴因亲吻而泛着水光。但还嫌不够，抬起手顺着他面颊的轮廓轻梳他的头发，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛从未如此柔和过，什么也不说，只是望着他。  
她从未爱过他，却又极会爱他。  
过了会，她才从那温柔缱眷中走出来，带上笑意和慵懒的诱惑。她说，"操我。"

月亮在床上撒下一片淡淡的冷白，她躺在靠枕上，裸露的身体比月光还晃眼。  
黎塞留顺着她身体的弧线亲吻她。  
米莱狄侧过头瞥见镜子里赤裸交缠的身影，恍惚间透过镜中三十四岁的女人她似乎看到了当年那个十四岁的少女。  
“那不是我的错。”她近乎呢喃。  
“什么？”黎塞留亲吻着她的额头。  
“是神父骗了我，那不是我的错。”她看着他的眼睛重复道。  
说出这些话，她感到一阵难以言说的痛楚，仿佛吐露的不是言语，是沙砾，是血痂。  
“我知道。”黎塞留有些不敢看她那溺水者求救般的目光。  
他知道，看到她的第一眼他就明白了一切。或许那时的米莱狄还不明白她的稚嫩和美貌将在男人眼里挑起什么样的欲望。天真的少女，她静坐着便是无声的引诱，她的美貌即是开启兽欲的原罪。  
米莱狄无声地动了动嘴唇，随后陷入了沉默。  
黎塞留知道，她懂了。  
她是欲望的牺牲品，被献祭给了权利庇护下的男人，那是一场悄无声息的屠杀。  
他顺着脚踝亲吻到她的大腿内侧，舔舐着她软而隐秘的地方，安慰似的，透过她的颤抖的身体，美艳的皮囊，亲吻着那副腐坏堕落的灵魂，它因暴虐的悲剧而挣扎受苦。  
情欲点燃了她，燃烧着温吞的灰白色夜晚，发出荧荧微光，渡她出苦海。  
米莱狄拽过他的手放在胸前，按着自己的肋骨上。她说，“你让我这里疼。”  
黎塞留贴着她的肋骨轻咬着她的皮肤，她发出哀鸣似的呜咽。他想起见她的第一面，那时的她像只幼鹿，瑟缩着望向他，但始终不肯求饶。  
“填满我。”她命令道。  
他被温暖潮湿包裹。她变得超出寻常的柔顺，俯身趴在床上任他冲撞，黎塞留掐着她的腰，一手抚摸她的背脊蜿蜒的曲线。她湿得一塌糊涂，欲望像风一样灌进她的身体里，热烈鲜活地在她体内横行。床下两个人褪下的衣服裹杂在一起，就像他们的命运一样纠缠不清。  
高潮时，米莱狄感觉自己仿佛从高处坠入黑暗的深谷，疼痛，眩晕，还伴着一阵轻松。她听见黑夜纳入她的呻吟和喘息，将它放大变成求欢的乐章。黎塞留亲吻着她，那是某种微妙而迷人力量，她浮在欢愉之上，怅然之下。  
窗外知更鸟啼叫着扑飞向远处。  
她用腿勾着他的腿，很有些缠绵的意味。“这次的任务，你给我什么报酬？”  
“你想要什么？”黎塞留把她按在床上，她太瘦，皮肤下一节一节的脊椎骨太过明晰，他带着怜惜地轻抚着。  
“项链。我不要不值钱的。”她枕着他另一只手臂。  
“要什么都行。”他散开她已经松散的发髻，满意地看她的红发铺散开。  
“真的？”米莱狄翻身骑在他身上，“我要你操哭我。”


	2. 苦月亮

“当你撕开我的衣服，探进我的身体，我比太阳更炽热。我屈从于爱，我的骑士，你也爱我吗？若是你爱我同我爱你一样多，那么我就是你的情人，你的女奴。”黎塞留随口念了一段。这封信是米莱狄从胸口拿出来的，纸张残留着她的体温。  
“啧，年轻人真是情热似火。”她打开蕾丝扇扇动，笑看着他。  
“你做得很好。”他收起书信，赞赏道。  
“我的奖励呢？”她伸手讨要。  
“不在这里。”黎塞留盯着她被手臂挤压的胸，衣物几乎裹不住。  
“是这里太热了，”她勾了勾手指。“还是我？”  
等黎塞留把米莱狄剥光了压在床上时，他才拿出珍珠项链。“买的时候就想看你含着它。”他亲着她的锁骨说。她迷蒙去看，只见他向她身下摸索。“就知道你没安好心……”她话没说完就呻吟起来，冷的，圆润的，接连不断刺激着她，她不知道放入了多少，只觉得异物格外胀一些，又是兴奋又是难受。  
他留了一颗珍珠未放入，看着她忍不住缩动，像婴孩的小嘴吐着白色的泡泡。他便去吻那块软肉，刻意用胡渣磨她，从她齿缝挤出高音。激得那张小嘴张合着流出黏液，白泡泡也裹上一层水迹。他便含住项链末端，从她身体里抽出，拉出一丝白色水线，牵连不断。米莱狄娇喘着，眼里也沁出水珠。他去吻，舌尖尝到微微的咸。  
黎塞留给她戴上项链，又把她的腿架到肩上，看着她随着自己的撞击晃动，胸口白晃晃的珍珠晕出一片暧昧的水光，再往下就是她的乳头，嫩芽似的，只等他去采。  
她眼里是一捧游离不定的蓝，像海，起起落落的，他几乎想溺死在里面。

被流放于康边的玛丽·美第奇逃亡到荷兰，她的儿子奥尔良公爵加斯东从洛林率军回国，号召推翻黎塞留。贵族们恨他四处打压他们的权势，纷纷起义。军队接连战败。国王看着他说，“主教，我别无选择。”而一瞬间国王面目模糊，这是梦，他想。一个男人搂着米莱狄讲述着他如何被放逐，一败涂地。米莱狄笑着应和，又感知到他的存在似的，回头唇语，“你输了。”  
不，这是梦。可她的话变成了判决书，他自高空坠落，像狩猎时被射中的禽鸟，一声声哀嚎缠绕着身体坠下来，恸哭到声嘶力竭。  
黎塞留睁眼，梦里惊惶如同海啸冲击着他，梦醒海潮亦缓缓褪去。他侧过脸，伸手向另一侧探去，没有液体滑动的湿冷，梦里的泪流不到现实来，也没有触到预期的温软。  
他坐起身就看到米莱狄站在露台上，她的裙摆被风鼓动，像张开的羽翼。  
他几乎是立刻走了过去，从背后搂住她，恍惚担忧她化作飞鸟，转瞬便振翅远去。  
米莱狄感觉到黎塞留在发抖，他呼出的热气撒在她裸露的肌肤上让她有种被灼伤的痛感。他们在夜晚纵情寻欢共枕，又一同在四下无人的黑夜里惊醒。  
不得安眠，不得安宁。  
她伸手比着他的下颌线抚上他的脸，黎塞留顺势含住她的手指，微凉的手指瞬间被湿热包裹。她就用手指搅动他的舌，在她两指间，仿佛活物一般，奇怪的生命力。  
米莱狄抽出沾湿的手指，伸舌舔了舔，又转过身踮起脚吻他的唇，吮去了他秘而不示的隐痛。  
“原来你也会害怕。”他们的唇分开时，她这样说。  
“我也有感情。”他低声回答，带着疲惫的寂寥。  
“你在害怕什么？”她枕着他的肩，亲昵地呢喃。  
“神。”他揽紧她的腰。“怕他离我而去。”  
“神就在那里，他哪也不去。”她指向远处的教堂。“还在修道院的时候，我总是想，神究竟身处何地。后来我觉得教堂的穹顶就是神的化身，那是人无法企及的高度。神来过了，我们顶礼膜拜的就是他的遗迹。”  
神来过。  
黎塞留撩起她的裙边，在不安躁动的夜晚，他想钻入爱人的身体。只多爱一会也是好的。  
米莱狄推开他，把他按到椅子上，骑上他的大腿。“真有干劲啊。”她笑着说。慢慢把他的部分纳入自己的身体，摇动着。

“他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。”  
米莱狄唇边沾上了她的发丝，他想伸手抚开，又不想打断她漏出的呻吟。  
“他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。”  
她的乳跳动着，他若是用力握住便会溢出指缝。  
“我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。”  
她的肩窝，凹成深深的弧线，盛放下他整个欲望。  
“你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。”   
他用手合住她的手，十指相扣。   
“我且要住在耶和华的殿中，直到永远。”  
他射在她的身体里。

米莱狄坐在他的大腿上靠着他，她蒙上一层薄汗，喘息不定。有根发丝贴在她身上一直弯弯绕绕到他眼前，他便捻起，米莱狄将它绕着他的食指上，绕成一环红色的发线。一刹那，他对她的贪婪，渴望，亦生亦灭，亦垢亦净，梦幻与诅咒，全部了然了。  
远处天边泛起一丝白，隐隐窥得天光，不久就是天明。  
黎塞留贴着她的胸口，听着她心跳搏起的喧嚷，感觉自己被一整个米莱狄演衍出的白色宇宙包围。  
他想，这是神迹。


	3. 观心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线混乱的碎片速写

他自高处往下望，瞥见黑色裙摆和红发晕出了一个模糊的人影。几乎是飞奔过去，踩云踏雾般，丝毫不费力到了她面前。她就浸没在河岸边，身体扭曲成怪异的形状，颈椎大概是折断了，依偎在手臂中露出半个苍白的侧脸。那双蓝色眼珠泡在河水里变成了死滞的灰。水面飘浮着一缕红，他以为是血迹，凑近才发现是发丝，再要细看却是看不清了，凝住眼泪连人影也看不清了。  
米莱狄。  
黎塞留从梦中惊醒，一只手搭在他额头上。“你不会是生病了吧？”米莱狄凑近了问。  
“你怎么在这里？我没事。”黎塞留从梦魇中回过神来。  
“你叫了我的名字，我还能怎么做？装作没听见吗？”她懒散地答道，语气透着不情愿。  
正是夜半无人时，米莱狄只穿了贴身的睡衣，睡眼惺忪的样子，她背后是窗外明亮冷冰的月光，黎塞留拽了拽她的手，示意她到床上来。于是，那一轮明晃晃的月亮就照到了他身上，审判似的。  
“你梦见我了？”米莱狄用手指轻梳着他的头发。  
黎塞留枕在她的小腹上，那是女人孕育生命的地方，靠近这里他才觉得安慰。  
“我梦见你死了。”他有些恍惚，此刻贴近的是温软白皙的躯体，方才梦里看见的是青白的死尸。  
“你还真是体贴。”米莱狄凉凉道。  
黎塞留无声地笑了，握住她的手，沉默着摩挲。  
“我看你是老了。”她笑了笑，拉过他看向自己，神情认真语气却是无谓的。“我是不怕死的，老男人。”  
“不怕死？”他攒住她一缕发丝，低声问。  
“我没什么可失去的，也没什么能留恋的。”她躺回枕头上，满不在乎地叹谓。“纵使我死了，你也没什么好难过的。”  
“物伤其类。”黎塞留亲吻过她的手心，小心敛好这份哀恸。  
米莱狄忍不住想自己是从什么时候开始不怕死的？其实也不是真的不怕死，只是漫长的寂寞不安之中，她恨不得杀死自己才好解脱。  
寂寞，偏偏是寂寞，焦灼得像她只飞蛾，急于扑向爱，扑向静默燃烧的火焰，然后燃烧殆尽。  
黎塞留拾到了她被阿多斯的火舌舔舐过残躯。飞蛾是活不久的，好在黎塞留无意再让她做飞蛾。  
在多年前的那间卧室里，黎塞留居高临下地说，“如果你愿意为我所用，也许我会开释你，你还有机会回到法国。”  
“要是我不愿意呢？”米莱狄有些恨他，恨他每一次都高高在上旁观她的痛苦。  
“你当然可以选择，流放到异国他乡穷困潦倒，还是为法国的红衣主教效力，选择在你。”黎塞留从容地说，他自负看透了她，只等她为利益低头。  
“你要我做什么？”米莱狄冷静下来，她明白自己需要这个大人物。  
“我要你为我张开双腿。”他露出恶意的笑容，像只猛兽露出了它的獠牙，但这只是为了恐吓，在杀死猎物之前它还要玩弄尽兴才肯罢休。“我需要你到英国去，做一名间谍，监视白金汉公爵。无论你用什么手段接近他。”  
他咬字太刻意，言语之间的暗示羞辱地米莱狄掐住双手。“我可以做。”她克制自己的情绪，不露出半点愤怒让他得意。  
“很好。我最欣赏你坚强又识时务。”黎塞留因得偿所愿而满意，眼神仍在打量她，“但是我需要证明，证明你的服从，对你这样的女人我不能掉以轻心。”  
他拂过她手臂的烙印，米莱狄血色尽失，露出了痛苦的、被凌虐的怨恨，目光灼灼让黎塞留心惊。“作为服从的奖励，我会赠你一份临别礼物。”  
“我以为主的忠仆会按照教义禁欲。”米莱狄冷冷地答道。  
“那么你要记住，你是在和一个男人做交易。”他捏住她的下巴，赏玩般的，强迫她直视自己。  
愤怒过后，米莱狄忍不住想嘲弄诅咒这个可笑的世界，这些人用身体、用道德审判她的过错，可还不是觊觎她？这些男人，她绝不原谅他们的羞辱和践踏。  
“既然如此，主教大人能做个绅士，熄灭那些蜡烛吗？”她露出微笑，模仿他的无情，展现出诱人的风情。  
房间陷入黑暗，但还不够暗，窗外的月亮折入了冷白的光。米莱狄想，这又是一个满月夜，满月总是这样不详。她尽量让自己看起来冷静，即使她的手在发抖，即使解开胸衣时她差点没忍住哭出来，但始终，她安静地脱光了自己，躺到床上。黎塞留展现出了捕食者杀戮前的耐心，不置一语，只在她束手就擒时到来取食。  
他未做过多的触碰，也没有脱完自己的衣服，只是简单地探入了她身下，然后将她翻过来按住背部插入。她不够湿润，也没有准备好，插入时像只受惊的猫，弓起脊椎。她没有发出任何声音。黎塞留想到了她被烙上烙印时的模样，皱着眉，明明在痛苦发抖，几乎咬破了嘴唇，还是忍住不肯吭声，他见过无数痛苦求饶的男人，声嘶力竭的女人，但这样的情况还是第一次，如此坚强，让人赞叹。  
米莱狄将脸埋进枕头里，自嘲这位主教也算体贴，让她不用面对他。她咬牙默数，希望时间快点过去，一时之间阿多斯又在她的脑海里闪过，如同钝刀割肉，宁愿自己死去才好。  
黎塞留享受占有她身体的乐趣，也觉得静默到有些无聊，掐住她的腰猛地用力撞，终于她不可抑制地发出喘息，他找到了新的乐趣，不断刺激她发出难以忍受的声音。米莱狄被晃得头晕，几乎想掐死他。好在，没有持续太久，他放过了她，匆忙地射了。  
米莱狄躺在床上喘息，身体借着月光更显苍白，没什么生气，张着嘴，脸上是几乎恍惚的呆滞，像条离水濒死的鱼翕动着腮。他抽出来了，但是异物感还在，疼得火烧火燎的，疼得她想吐。  
黎塞留穿戴整齐，旁观她这副模样却也觉得美不胜收，破坏和占有的快感更残暴，也更满足。他捡起她的睡袍扔到她身上，“到拆礼物的时候了。”  
米莱狄赤着脚跟着他穿过走廊楼梯，一直走到地下情，然后一眼就看到那位神父，那个毁了她人生的男人，被蒙眼绑在地下室里。  
黎塞留递给了她一包粉末，微笑唇语了句什么，就退身出去了。  
桌上放着酒杯，她沉默地将粉末撒入，斟满酒摇匀。红色的液体溅到了她的衣袖上，沁入织物的纹理中，仿佛一滩化开的血迹。  
神父听到了声音急忙询问是谁，他大概被绑了好几天，已经是惊弓之鸟。米莱狄走过去掀开他蒙眼的布，“还记得我吗？”  
“米莱狄？是你？怎么会是你？”他的神色放松起来，警惕变成了困惑。  
“我有一个问题，神父，你爱过我吗？”她的神情太缥缈，看起来就像当年那个天真貌美的少女，眼里全是稚嫩的柔情。  
“爱，我当然爱你，我愿意用性命来证明我的爱意。”神父谄媚讨好着她，信誓旦旦地说。  
米莱狄笑着端过酒杯，掐着他的脖子把酒灌了下去。神父扭曲挣扎，最终他的表情停留在不可置信，瞪大眼睛看着米莱狄死去，仿佛根本不理解她为什么这么做。  
米莱狄走出地下室，黎塞留就站在走廊的露台上，他指着挂在空中的皎洁圆月说，好好看看吧，明天起你再看到的就是英国的月亮了。她赤脚站在地上，地面是凉的，月亮是冷的，她的心也冻死了。  
“不要让我失望。”米莱狄小声说，从回忆里抽身，打破了沉默的黑夜。  
“什么？”黎塞留看向她。  
“在地下室，你对我说的那句唇语，当年我没看懂。你说的是，不要让我失望？”米莱狄顺着他的脸往下，手停留在了他的脖子上。“你存心试探我？我不动手你是不是就要换个棋子了？”  
黎塞留看着她不再言语，米莱狄眯着眼，双手比划做出掐死他的动作，“你真该死。”  
黎塞留凑过去吻她的耳垂，惹得她娇喘，他在她耳边说，“我诚心忏悔。”  
“别想我原谅你。”她伸手要推开他，又被握住了。  
他吻她的手心，湿热地轻啄，像落在她掌心取食的鸟，“那就让我做你的罪人。”


	4. 情事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 填补时间线。音乐剧里拿信那段。

刚下过小雨，街面上还存留着积水，鹅卵石中积聚的银黑色小水坑映着路灯的光闪烁跳跃。  
米莱狄走在街头，被巴黎馥郁的夏日芬芳围绕，她心里生出些许欢喜。  
过去的罪孽曾将她打倒，任她奄奄一息，自生自灭。她仿佛一根幼苗，历经辗转，枯竭得似乎无法再生根。  
可她终究还是回来了，回到故土，一旦罪行被开释她或许还能寻回爱情。  
至少她是这么祈祷的。  
虽然几日前她还收到了情人的来信，年轻的情人问她是否还在乎他，可她一心想着任务，转手就将信放进抽屉里，甚至忘了回信。  
一路思绪飘忽不定，她走进了一所私人教堂。  
夕阳透过彩色玻璃照进教堂，兀自割裂出另一个光怪陆离的世界。黎塞留闭着眼，屹然静默着。可他的长袍垂在地板上，这身长袍也有了生命力似的，在地板上窥伺着、悄无声息地爬行，铺散了一片红。  
张牙舞爪的，真讨厌。  
“达达尼昂在去英国的路上了，那么说罗什福特又失败了。”她语气似惋惜，面上却是掩饰不住的笑意。  
“为什么现在才告诉我?”黎塞留愤怒地质问。  
“你在睡觉！”这下她笑不出来了。  
“我在祈祷。”  
“怪不得你的眼睛是闭上的。”她轻描淡写地回答。  
黎塞留气得转身，在教堂里来回踱步。  
“下一次能抢钻石的机会就是那小子回法国了。”  
她旁观着黎塞留，觉得他像只受惊的猫。于是，她又适时开口，把握机会：“我很乐意帮这个忙，主教。”  
“想都别想。你面对白金汉也没有成功，我会让罗什福特去。”黎塞留果断地拒绝了。  
“达达尼昂认得罗什福特，可他不认识我。”她说着，走近他，又忍不住得意起来。“我可以友好地接近他，灌醉他，然后引诱他。”  
米莱狄手轻抚过黎塞留的胸前，挑衅似的诱惑着他。好整以暇地看着上帝虔诚的信徒和仆人如何被自己撩拨地闭上了眼睛调整呼吸。  
她最懂适可而止，及时收回手，笃定地补充：“小菜一碟。”  
“很好，我会保证那三个火枪手不来碍事。”黎塞留恢复冷淡自持。  
事情如初所料，只要黎塞留还需要用到自己，总能达成目标。她提出了条件：“要让我穿越法国，我需要一份你的保证书。”  
“这不必要。”黎塞留回答道，但仍就走向教堂内里的卧室。“不过就这一次。”  
米莱狄实在是不能理解他这间卧室，尽管他们已经在此私会过多次，仍然不能理解怎么会有活人热衷在教堂里安眠。  
黎塞留在卧室的书桌上写着保证书，她站在一旁默默看着，内心止不住的兴奋。  
“主教阿尔芒·让·迪·普莱西·德·黎塞留：本文件持有者奉我命令做了该做的事情。以法国国王的命令。”  
位高权重的人总是这样自负，不过此时她得偿所愿，忽视了他恼人的自负。  
“这正是我想要。”米莱狄拿过保证书却被黎塞留夺回。  
“你怎么保证你的忠诚? 那三个火枪手里有你丈夫。”他问到。  
“丈夫?哪一个?”米莱狄有些心痛，更有些不耐烦。  
“害你流亡的那个，你的真爱。”他语意不乏讥讽和试探。“你还记得他吧，叫什么来着?阿多斯?”  
“宗教对我是一根可以依靠的手杖，对你，是用来打人的手杖。”她伤了心，所以要伤人。  
黎塞留不搭话，只是静静看着她，等待她的臣服和忠诚。  
米莱狄解开胸衣，把自己从繁复的裙摆中剥出来，直到赤身裸体地站在黎塞留面前。他凑过来吻她，她微微向后一避躲开，摆弄着他胸前的十字架。  
“你该不会是想戴着这个东西和我做吧？”她笑着说，抬手取下他的十字架扔到地上。

在渐渐昏暗的暮光中，米莱狄暗暗地想着：若说身体的占有能引导人走向忠诚，那么国王肯定和那群火枪手睡过觉了。  
但，皮肉之事换取特权是值得的。  
于是，她主动着，迎合着，尽力寻欢。  
黎塞留一手制着她，一手扶着她的腰挤入她的身体。她贴着墙壁，浑身冰冷刺骨又燥热难耐，这两种相互矛盾的迫切让她觉得头晕目眩。他钻进她的身体，又像蛇一样钻进她的心里，越钻越深。她陷在情欲之海中，紧贴着另一具身体，从脚腕开始，延伸到每一处贴合，仿佛要烧起来，一切都不复存在，化成玫瑰，化为美酒，化作焚香的泉。他的双手顺着她的两肋，一路探索，而后又将她拖回床中。月光下，他凝视着她的腰线，柔弱的膝盖，纤细的脚踝。享受着，爱慕着，借此行欢。  
空气里弥漫着一股香味，混着树脂似的动物皮毛和海洋神秘的气味，还有欢愉时散发出的甜腥味。米莱狄浑身汗涔涔的，算不上舒服。黎塞留坐在床边，闭着眼不知是祈祷还是睡觉。  
“你干嘛非得跟那个西班牙女人过不去?”她问，打破让人不安的寂静。  
“她是个间谍。国王不算明智，更需要我全心引导。”他答道。  
“这就是你想的？你和我睡觉心里却想着另一个男人?”一旦顺遂她又得意起来。  
黎塞留撇了她一眼，黑夜里他的神情更加晦朔。  
“拿到钻石你就更有理由发起战争了。”她伸手，试图把他拉回床上。  
“我会打赢胡格诺派，只有一个真正的宗教会赢。”他不为所动。“达达尼昂的那个女孩，他的情人，我们可以用她来交换钻石。”  
“你要我干掉她?”  
“不，再等等。绑架她，把她带到卡米莱特修道院去，作为人质。”  
“你寻欢作乐的手段还真是残暴。”她坐起身来，打算去书桌拿回她的保证书，黎塞留拉住了她。  
黑暗中他们靠在一起，想起阿多斯，想起往事，想到接下来的事，对黎塞留汹涌澎湃的感情，令米莱狄诚惶诚恐、不知所措。她心怀依恋，同时又不断提醒自己：这个男人最是无情。然后，她泄气了似的，靠在床上丝绒靠垫上，仰起头说：“你知道吗，我有时候觉得自己有一点爱你，有一点恨你，有一点气恼你，还有那么一点上瘾。”这话是真情亦或假意，连她自己都不知道。  
黎塞留借着月光摩挲她的皮肤。  
她情动着又心有不甘，最终倒回他怀里说：“可是，天呐，你真是个混蛋。跟你绑到一起真要命！”  
他亲吻她的身体，一寸一寸，一点一点地。


	5. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题无意义。我只是想写镜面sex。

米莱狄搂着一只听话的猫儿，让温暖柔软的肚皮贴着手臂，看着窗外的路人行色匆匆地赶回家中，或是瑟缩着钻入酒馆。  
胡格诺派起义的消息结束了黎塞留持续的担忧。  
战争即是他的机遇。  
不管那位国王如何喜爱他的火枪手们，他最需要的始终是能解决新教冲突的人。  
宗教的冲突已经昭然若揭，国王对母亲的摄政不满已久，此刻他又重新想起了这位权臣，教堂的守卫已经撤去，黎塞留需要的不过等待命运的再次垂青。  
等到黎塞留重新掌权会开释自己吗？  
到那时，她又该何去何从？  
她的幻想里有过阿多斯，可惜旧梦不再，旧梦不再。  
她心不在焉地抚摸，猫显然对此也不满意，挣扎着跑去别处了。  
这世上值得恨的不少，值得爱的更是不计其数。  
她爱黎塞留吗？答案她也无从知晓。  
突如其来的烦躁。  
她走到镜子前，镜框刻有玫瑰浮雕，这是房间内她唯一喜欢的摆设。  
盯着镜子里的自己。女人过了三十岁会显出异常的娇嫩，然后又悄无声息地衰败，但若是摆在花樽里娇养着，生了根，又是另一种情况。  
她明白自己依然具有诱惑，对情欲和道德的玩弄增添了她的风情。  
男人来来去去，唯有欲望是永恒的。  
她涌起一阵渴望，渴望被拥有，渴望肢体的交缠，渴望情话，渴望爱抚，渴望到别处去，渴望摆脱内心死寂般的空虚。  
于是，她唯一能做的就是疏解此刻难耐的情欲。  
米莱狄双腿分开，跪坐在镜子前。裙子被卷起，堆在腰间。这是邀请的姿势。黎塞留就坐在她后方，看着书。  
她咬着唇透过镜子盯了他一会，发现他没有要动的意思，撇了撇嘴，干脆不看他。  
她不太喜欢自己来，但也不是没了男人不行。  
染红指甲的手伸向下方，干涩的。  
轻揉着，等待身体兴奋起来。  
她开始放空，想着身后的黎塞留，一副不在意的样子。等她呻吟着他的名字或者解开胸衣爱抚双乳时，他就会像狗一样寻着味来到自己身边，吻着她，轻咬她的后颈，一直到胸，然后再往下……  
手指被濡湿。她往里触摸自己最敏感的地方，呻吟几乎是溢出来的，情欲胁迫着她，渴望更多，她用力地刺激身体竭取着快感，快到高潮时指甲划到了一块软肉，停了下来，不上不下的难受。  
黎塞留的书早就被扔到了一边，他正盯着她，好整以暇地旁观。  
米莱狄抽出手指，上面挂着滴将落不落的白水珠，对着镜子里的他凸起的裆部轻抚，留下暧昧的水渍。  
黎塞留走过来靠近她，一手搂着她的腰，一手把她的腿分得再开些，这样他可以看得更清楚。  
他含住她的耳垂，湿热的触感，刺激她心痒。他们下身贴在一起，凸起处抵着她，米莱狄刻意贴着他蹭了蹭，有些得意。  
黎塞留扣住她耸动的腰，探入她身体的罅隙，一处神殿，一处乐园。  
在古巴比伦的神殿里，女祭司与祈祷者交媾，达到高潮的快感和虚无，他们相信自己在那一刻更接近神。通往神明的路途，荣耀之路，光荣之路，在女人的身体里吗？  
黎塞留不这么认为，至少此刻，他触碰米莱狄时不是这样，他走向的是自己的心。  
近乎恶意的、自厌似的，他突然用手指夹住她最敏感的部分，粗暴地揉弄，惹得她带着哭腔呻吟，液体顺着手指流出来，他湿了一手。  
这是另一种满足。  
他借着液体的润滑，挤进她的身体。  
米莱狄手撑着镜面，每次撞击她都离镜子更近些，离自己更近些。她望着镜子里的自己，产生了一种奇妙的陌生感，仿佛身体不是自己的。  
凛冽的蓝天飘着几缕玫瑰色的轻烟和紫红色的晚霞，远处的教堂嵌上一抹浅橘色的光圈，很快傍晚湿冷的迷雾就要慢慢腾起。  
夕阳透过窗户在镜面洒上一道金光，波光粼粼的，晃得米莱狄眼晕，喘息和呻吟从她嘴里漏出来，一时之间她觉得脑子都是黏糊糊的浆液。  
他有一下没一下地撞向深处，她凑着身体去迎合，又被快感激得几乎站不住，在他怀里摇摇欲坠。  
她便向他索吻，似怨似泣。两个人踏过古旧的地板，纠缠到床上去。  
后来，在半夜，黎塞留醒来望着窗外明晃晃的月亮，仿佛要刺穿人五脏六腑般，他陷入某种缥缈的恐惧中。她刚巧就在这时醒了，月光下，她拉过毯子盖住身体，双眼迷蒙地冲他微笑。她说，“我的夜魔”。他整个心都融化了。


	6. 病愈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假设米莱狄没死失忆了

毫无疑问，你的罪孽总会找到你，尤其是你认识了个叫米莱狄的女人。  
黎塞留再次看到米莱狄时，他这样想。  
在他被软禁的第三天，罗什福特带着卫兵找到了米莱狄。  
她看起来糟透了，裙摆撕破得不剩下什么，露出贴身的湿透的衬裙，裸露的皮肤满是擦伤划痕。当黎塞留靠近她时，闻到了河水混着血液的腥味。他记得卡米莱特修道院的高墙靠近河流。  
比起这些，更让他不安的是，她那双目光灼灼的蓝眼睛变得迷离了，过去闪烁着的让人不安的狡黠无迹可寻。  
医生检查过她的伤势，肋骨骨折和脚踝扭伤，此外她失去了记忆。  
“这位夫人头部没有外伤，失忆只是短暂的创伤，相信经过休养就会病愈。”医生如此答复他。  
“你记得我是谁吗？”黎塞留问到。  
“抱歉，先生。我真的记不起来了。”她回答道，带着歉意不安地对他微笑。  
“还记得你自己的事吗？”他有些不甘地恨她这样坦然的遗忘。  
“不，我不记得了。”她沮丧起来，茫然看着他。“那么，先生，您认识我吗？”  
“是的。”他微笑起来了，暗含报复似的恶意。“某种程度上，我们关系密切。”  
“您能告诉我发生了什么吗？我什么也想不起来。”她望着他，对此毫无察觉。  
黎塞留有些挫败感，“你是米莱狄·德·温特，英国德·温特伯爵的遗孀，丈夫死后你回到了巴黎。”  
他三言两语简短概括了她的前半生。多年来，米莱狄暗自收集他的把柄，他并不在意，自信能牢牢握住这条美人蛇撩向自己的毒牙，现在的处境却不能掉以轻心了。米莱狄若是被人利用，黎塞留不确信自己还能否禁得起政敌的攻击。  
“我想，你大概发生了意外，不如在这里养伤好吗？”他试图让自己看起来友善一些，用着商量的口吻，但并不给她拒绝的余地，将她安置到了一处客房。

这事太奇怪了，米莱狄心想。  
这位红衣主教对自己怪异的友善让她不安，她本能地感到害怕。  
“她说过什么，问过什么，每天都要向我报告。如果你做得好，我会奖赏你的。”在拐角处，她听到主教对女仆说。  
一瞬间，她开始恨起两个人来，那位主教和照顾她的女仆特莉丝。可她又没法恨他们——仅认识的人。  
当她感觉自己如同荒池中的草芥，独自对这个陌生的世界，她便由衷依赖着他们。而当她感觉自己像笼中鸟，她又徒劳地恨着他们，恨着所有人。  
特莉丝是个活泼的姑娘，有时是聒噪的，总是说个不停，也哄着她说。米莱狄暗讽她的小聪明，有时干脆打断特莉丝的话匣子选择独处，但是一个人时，她便仿佛被遗弃了。她需要特莉丝在旁，以确认她还存在于这世上。  
没过多久，米莱狄便知晓，这位主教同她一样是笼中鸟，他们被软禁在这座府邸。她对他便多了一分亲密。米莱狄暗暗觉得，他们像沉船上并肩而立的受难者。  
主教日日听取特莉丝报告她的情况，却并不亲自与她会面，自那日后米莱狄就再也没有见过他。等她伤好后，特莉丝也消失了，从她眼前消失。也许是主教不满她没有探听到什么有用的，也许是一种报复，尽管她想不出什么报复的理由。  
她没有可交谈的人，陷入了更沉寂的孤独，感到软弱无力，且孤苦无依。她希望有外来的援手，但偌大的世界，没人帮她。  
“我要你为我张开双腿。”梦里男人这样说，贴着她的肩头，她在发抖，说不清是愤怒还是害怕。她挣扎着醒来，还未从混沌的意识里清醒，借着月光看到一个身影正坐在床边的椅子上看着她。  
“主教？”她的声音喑哑模糊。  
他不回答，只是打量着她。米莱狄思索他究竟在打量什么，他的眼神凶狠又虚无，仿佛困兽在打量它的猎物。  
“正如我说过的，我们有某种密切的联系。”过了会，他缓缓说道。“你有什么疑问可以来问我。我也希望你能快点恢复记忆。”  
米莱狄没来得及捕捉他暗示着什么，就被他的声音拉扯得头疼。在失去意识之前，她想着，这就是我梦里的声音。  
然而第二天她醒来一切如常，似乎他未曾来过。  
午后暴雨将至未至，米莱狄热得心烦意燥。这些日子，她总能想起些模糊的事情，但每次她要抓住些什么深入想下去就会头疼。她索性脱光了衣服，站在房间的大镜子前，观察自己的裸体。她不太知道自己究竟在看什么，找什么，但还是站在窗边让光线满照全身。她的胸和臀饱满圆润，腰肢纤细，腹部平坦光滑，只是她太瘦了，身体的线条显出硬朗，又因为缺少生机和温暖显得苍白灰暗，连带着诱人的躯体也黯淡。然后她看到，在她的左肩处，错乱着伤痕下一块模糊的烙印。  
那是从何而来？又意味着什么？  
她仔细地瞧着，一无所获。索性套上睡衣敲开主教的房门。

“或许，您能告诉我这是什么？”她扯开睡衣，拉到肩下。  
黎塞留视线从她白皙的胸口和半露的乳上挪开，看着因为几处深深伤痕而无法辨识的百合烙印，回答道，“这是本来是一块烙印，百合花，你知道它意味着什么吗？”  
“……妓女的标志。”她面色惨白。“为什么？”  
“为什么会有这个烙印？”他走向她，低头贴近她的左肩，仿佛要吻上她的伤痕。“这是你和一位神父私通的代价。”  
“您又是怎么知道的？”她哑声询问。  
“你被烙上烙印时，我在场。”他回答到。  
她不再言语，只是紧抿嘴唇静立着。  
窗外雷声轰鸣，顷刻间便下起大雨。他们相对着沉默，仿佛身处上古洪水泛滥时，共乘在一叶方舟上。她如此惨淡又凄凉，黎塞留心中燃起了对她的哀怜。  
“我曾向你许诺开释你的罪行，作为交换，你要服从我。”他补充道，又想到了她最后的背叛。  
“这很公平。”她低声回答。  
一声惊雷，仿佛在耳边炸开，在眼前爆裂。米莱狄在不安中惊惶后退，撞进黎塞留怀里，她明白自己无路可退了。  
闪电和雷鸣不断，日光昏沉得不足以照亮窗外仿佛摇摇欲坠的世界，如同末日降临，房间骤然成了避难所，两人皆心有戚戚。此刻，他们亲密起来，却又不够亲密，他们在精神上统一，但肉体上隔绝着。  
她就像一座森林，幽暗不明，又散发着引诱人的香味，令他不能自已，令他迷醉，化身踌躇前行的旅人。欲念之火引燃了狂风暴雨，都因她燃烧起来，将他们融铸在一起。  
黎塞留吻过她，生疏而急切，唇齿间占有胜过情欲。米莱狄抓着他的手臂，温顺地承受，他吻得太急，舌间的纠缠搅得她灵魂也不得喘息。晕眩着，两人又跌跌撞撞到床上去，内衣的带子被他扯开，绸裤撕扯成两半，米莱狄安静躺着，既不想推开他，也不愿帮他脱光自己。床太软，他动作时就陷下一块，带着她在狂野迷乱的泥淖中越陷越深。  
有那么一二刻，黎塞留几乎想逃离，逃离赤身裸体的、危险的、诱人的她。随即，他又把她折起来压在身下，用喘息换取她的呻吟。她无从抵抗，沉溺在热切的，流淌着的情欲中，盲从了本能，回应他索取的一切。在她颤抖着呻吟的最后，黎塞留抱紧了她，她在无法挣脱的压迫感中高潮。  
过后，他们下肢还纠缠在一起，上半身已隔出间隙。黎塞留爱抚着，亲吻着她的疤痕，他说，  
永远地，  
温柔地，沁透我的创痍。  
她感到了一种突如其来的奇怪感情，几乎不能承受。掺杂着一点怜悯，一点厌憎，简直类似于爱情。  
于是，她惊恐地察觉到，他俩的心仿佛生着成千上万的根须与细丝，互相交结，形成一个无法分割的混乱死结，直至生命之树逐渐枯死。  
你是出自幽暗的深渊或是自众星之国度下降？  
米莱狄思索着朦胧入睡。

他身后响起脚步声。  
在黎塞留站起身回头之前，一双手扯住了他胸前的十字架坠链勒住了他的脖子。他拽住对方的手臂往前用力拉，把她摔到地板上。  
米莱狄伸手拽着他的头发，直到黎塞留用手臂钉住她，再无法动弹，她才冷静下来。  
“混蛋，去死。”她目光灼灼，愤怒让她眼角泛红，一双蓝眼睛格外明亮。  
“你都想起来了。”他饶有趣味看着她，几乎觉得欣喜。  
“你不是故意把和达达尼昂的通信放着让我看吗？我要是想不起来，不是白费主教一番努力？”她冷笑着说，“这么说，我还没死你就开始拉拢达达尼昂了？”  
“不是你把那封信交出去，我需要去拉拢那个乡下小子吗？”他暗恨着说，语调古怪，扭曲地微笑，带着痛楚和嘲弄。“忠诚的妻子向她的丈夫吐露了一切，于是他就原谅她了？”  
“他判处了她死刑。”她偏过头，冷冷地回答。  
黎塞留捏着她的下巴，强迫她与自己对视，啃咬着探入她的口腔。她先是咬牙不回应，又热情起来，用炽热的情欲缠绕他。直至两人唇齿分离，她的唇染了一片红晕，喘息不定，望着他的眼神依然透着固执的怨毒。  
他微笑起来，“恭喜你，终于病愈了。”


	7. 动物感伤

夏日刚下过一阵急雨的午后，米莱狄在书桌前写着信。  
“亲爱的谢利，原谅我不能答应你的请求。即使是现在  
我的爱意也依然炽热，一天比一天更爱你。但是，我们都清楚这不会长久。我将把这份爱永远珍藏在心里。好好对待你的未婚妻。你的米莱狄。”  
米莱狄写完这封信漆好就让仆人送出去了。她内心并无感伤，就算不是他的婚约也到了了断的时候，才三个月她就已经厌倦了。年轻情人的爱意总是莽撞又声势浩大，他们用情诗、珠宝、玫瑰和甜言蜜语来堆砌爱意，信誓旦旦自己已经坠入爱河，然后贪婪地向她索爱，亲吻她，占有她。她从不吝啬赠与他们肉体的欢愉，但仅此而已。  
她对爱意一向是克制的，从前在爱上吃了苦，便不肯轻易再爱了。于是，心动变成了郑重地冒险。其实也不需要太克制，她若稍作冷漠地局外人般洞察，那些爱意的萌芽缺少甘露滋润，很快就会自行枯萎。久而久之，米莱狄才发觉自己已经不会爱了，纵使是爱上了某某，也没法办再从心里榨出一点爱意献给那人。  
一股不安在她体内激荡，心里，胸腔里，或者是什么其他的地方，鼓噪得愈演愈烈。每当她试图松懈下来时，这股不安就撕扯着她，迫使她咬紧牙关再去掠夺些别的什么，无非是权利、金钱和情人。唯有爱是夺不来的。  
这股不安太凶暴，驱使她狂奔跑出房间，跑出这座大宅，穿过小径到树林里。摆脱一切，摆脱所有人。她与万物隔绝，无所归依，如同不系之舟。这时隔绝一切的树林成为了她的避难所。  
进入树林一切就幽暗了起来，这座森林太古老，阳光无法穿透参天的枝蔓，潮湿又寂静，仿佛世界在慢慢断气。她在朦胧中前行，四周只有雨滴偶尔溅落在树干发出的空洞声响，古老的树林隐忍地屹立，沉默而虚无。  
一片古老的凄凉中，她看到了黎塞留，站在不远处，老树丛无边的灰色，他红色的衣袍成了最鲜活的存在。  
“这是偶遇，还是你在等我？”她问，语调里是缱绻温柔的缠绵。  
“我有些事不明白，希望你能解答。”他答道。  
两人在树林里并肩而行。  
“我的荣幸。”她挑了挑眉。  
“那位达维尔男爵的长子谢利在闹着绝食。你知道为什么吗？”语调平静又随意。  
“我很久没见过他了，”她看着前方被人影惊飞的鸦雀，不禁微笑起来。“真是可怜的孩子。”  
“我还以为，你格外偏爱他。”他的神情和语气一同晦暗起来。  
“这世上值得爱的不计其数，不是吗？”她答得太从容，又带着玩笑的戏谑。  
黎塞留一时无话，两人沉默地走向森林深处。米莱狄被横出的枝桠绊得踉踉跄跄，他拽住她的手臂揽着她。两个人靠得太近，米莱狄的从容就消散了，那股不安之感跳动起来。她后退拉出一点距离，微喘，“我总要给自己找点乐子的。”  
“他的未婚妻是个身价不菲的贵族小姐，不管怎么折腾，他总是要娶她的。这是好事多磨。”她压着那股不安，补充道。  
残忍似乎成了她的习性，而这其中有他一半功劳。  
“我听说德·夏维尼侯爵的新婚妻子怀孕了？”她饶有兴味地问。  
“没错。”他回答，看她满脸促狭，又想起来什么似的，“看样子你比德·夏维尼侯爵还清楚他的继承人是谁的血脉。”  
“你看，小人物也能占大人物的便宜。”她得意起来，带着嘲弄的雀跃。“没想到，达达尼昂居然愿意为了她听你命令。”  
“那个女孩倒是不在乎，但是达达尼昂看到那封信就答应了。”这是个完美的计划，但能如此顺利，他意外地有些不解。  
“可能是害怕了吧。那个时候如果他尽早同意把钻石给我，康斯坦斯或许不会死。”她低声回答。  
而后再不言语，沉默中，惶惶前行。  
穿过森林就是湖泊，疯长的不安令她产生了跳进水里远远游开的渴望，这样才好逃避。  
他俩站在湖泊边的浅滩处，周围都是高深的树木，仅有水面上是一块广阔明净的蓝天，日光撒下一片金粉。湖水是温吞的，吞没一切的朦胧，宽慰一个凝视的平静。  
米莱狄涌起走进湖里的冲动，走进湖水宽广温柔的怀抱。她解开系带踢掉鞋子，踏着松软的泥土步入湖边，莹白的脚趾间挤出黑色的淤泥，浮动在绿滑的水草上。湖水的涟漪一圈一圈的囊括她，撩起的裙边露出匀称的小腿，上面粘着小片棕黄色的枯草和几块溅到的泥点。  
几经磋磨，米莱狄还是美到不可方物，她走到哪里男人都趋之若鹜，轻盈的丝绸与交错的丝线搭配协调出一个雍容华贵的女人，薄纱镶拼出的裙摆把她衬托得像一片天使的羽毛，圣洁高贵的神女，再点缀上风情，用于挑逗。  
“米莱狄。”  
“嗯？”  
黎塞留只是看着她，并不言语，夏日充足的光线给她镀了层金边，几乎可以看清她面颊上细小的绒毛，像成熟甜蜜的果实，散发出迷醉的芬芳。  
她便笑了，冲他招手，“过来。”  
等他走近，她就松开了提裙摆的手，淡紫的裙边浸了湖水，染成浓郁的深紫色，透出潮湿水汽，氤氲漫开。可她却是不理的，手臂绕住他，“吻我。”  
黎塞留含住她的嘴唇，一整个饱满的欲望，探入她的口腔，舌间交缠，温软湿热的触感勾引出人本能的冲动，爱欲撩拨，他扶住她的后颈，加深着吻她，搅动吮吸她动荡不安的灵魂。  
他们分开时，唾液沁到了她的嘴角，像漫出身体的淫欲，是他的？还是她的？亦或两者都有。  
“刚才你想说什么？”她看着他的眼睛问，手抚着他的脸。  
“我怕你会溺水。”他不知怎么描述那一瞬间，好像不喊住她就会消失得再无踪迹。  
“抓住，抓住我的手。”她贴着他的额头低语，仿佛恳求。  
湖边岸风吹拂，掀起温热的躁动，他握住米莱狄的手拿捏摩挲，心想，她若是不系之舟，我只好握住船锚。  
相爱有时是悄无声息发生的。  
它太晦朔，让人不安。


	8. 有心人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒后sex实属好文明

半梦半醒间，黎塞留感觉柔软的沉重压上了他，薰衣草香扑了满怀。朦胧间看见米莱狄面带红晕，眼中是深邃耀眼的蓝色，月光给赤裸的她渡了满身银色，红发顺着一身的波光粼粼汇成暗河向他蜿蜒曲折。  
“你不是说困了吗？”他问，残留着昏昏欲睡的含糊不清。  
“现在我想要了，你摸摸我，我都湿了。”她继续往他怀里钻。  
“你醉了。”黎塞留揽着她，不让她再动。  
他俩贴在一起。米莱狄伸手拂过他的眉眼，顺着鼻梁滑落到唇边，轻柔地扫过。隔靴搔痒似的，痒到了黎塞留心里。  
“闭眼想到你我就湿得难受。”她凑着他耳边低语，呵出一团热气，又伸手往他身下揉。“我想它了，让我看看它呀。”  
米莱狄坐起来，扯下黎塞留的裤子，看着柔软的一团，用指甲轻轻刮过，又看着它渐渐充血硬挺起来，凑过去轻轻吻了吻让它彻底勃起。“多奇怪啊！它站在那里，看起来多么傲慢啊，几乎和你一样傲慢。”她叹谓道。  
黎塞留感觉欲火灼过了他的五脏六腑，他起身拉过米莱狄的手臂，“坐上来，它也想你了。”  
他被温暖潮湿裹挟，米莱狄湿得厉害，撑着他的肩膀，跨坐在他身上扭动。她仿佛被醉意浸透了，兴奋着颤抖，触到敏感处时她的呻吟格外肆意，“亲我，快，快点。”她在喘息间带着哭腔发号施令，身体向后仰去，手臂却藤蔓般绕着他，黎塞留被快感紧紧包裹，又分心去含她挺立的乳，在她胸口留下温热的水渍。  
她在快感中高亢呻吟，高潮来得太快，然后整个人泄了力，再不动作。  
黎塞留还没有射，恼怒得无可奈何，拉着肩膀把她按在床上进入。米莱狄高潮后敏感得几乎不能碰，扭着腰推手抗拒，摆动间指甲在他脸上划开细小的伤口，缀出一串细密的血珠，黎塞留也不管，只掐着腰深深浅浅地顶着她。她仿佛要化开了，腿缠在他的腰上，弓着腰，手握着他的小臂，欲语还泣。眼泪滴到他撑在她脸边的手背上，如同落下一星火焰，他便融化了，低头吮过她的唇，又亲吻过一眼泉。米莱狄将手指埋入他发间，眯眼瞧着他一额汗和干涸的血线，伸舌舔了满嘴咸腥味。黎塞留被湿热的触感激得猝不及防射了。  
事后，米莱狄枕在他身上，她的头发沾了薄汗黏在胸口，乳房就在这红色的幕帘后将露未露，无限可爱，他撩开伸手把玩，圆润白皙，有生命力似的，在他掌心晃动。她便哼哼唧唧地，抓住他的手腕，“你要把我晃晕了。”  
如此可爱、如此温暖，他五脏六腑都为她倾倒了。


	9. 在云端

米莱狄还记得第一次见到科林的样子，干净俊美的面孔，他晒出了一身蜜糖般的棕色，灿烂的青少年模样。他很像他的父亲，只是眼睛不像，那双通透清澈的眼睛大概是来自母亲，也没有他父亲沉迷酒色的颓唐和自负。  
而眼前的模样又是另一番情况，他蓄起了胡须，棕色的卷发疏于打理看起来有些轻浮，他又是沉默而忧郁的，平添了一丝神秘更受女士偏爱。  
一天前，科林一眼就认出了米莱狄邀请她共进晚餐，他正在巴黎度假。  
“所以，米莱狄，你离开的三年都经历了什么？”他问，一副成熟男人模样，米莱狄又觉得有些陌生。  
他们上一次见面还是在英国，那是一个玫瑰色的午后，她即将前往巴黎，迫不及待回到故乡。科林就在她收拾行李时闯进了她的房间，“你要离开了，夫人？”  
他那时总是叫她“夫人”，这样称呼自己名义上的母亲。  
“是时候离开了，”她努力回答得更平静，抑制住内心的雀跃，“我已经离开巴黎太久。”  
“你还会回来吗？”他几乎是在恳求。  
“科林，你父亲走后，我在英国太寂寞了。”她温柔地解释，像在安抚受伤孩子。  
但这刺痛了他，他带着怨恨和急切吻住了她，生疏又莽撞，米莱狄被吻得舌根发麻，犹豫要不要推开。很快他就松开了，痛苦地跌坐在地板上，低声哀嚎，“上帝啊，我，我都做了什么？”  
米莱狄蹲下抱住他，让他的头枕在自己胸上，梳理他光泽漂亮的棕发，暧昧地诱哄着，“没关系的，科林。没关系，我明白，我都明白。”  
她承认自己抱有恶意，科林太干净太灿烂，他在父亲的庇佑下健康长大，健康得没有一丝阴霾。她在第一眼时就嫉妒起了这个少年，太完好无缺的总是让人想毁掉。某次未紧闭的房门缝隙间她看到了科林的衣角，那时他的父亲正在她身上耸动。后来她也曾刻意让他看见自己换衣服，或者状似无意地与他亲昵调情。那灿烂的少年终于染上阴霾，守着内心的秘密一天天的阴郁起来。  
科林平静下来，他整理好衣服，礼貌而克制地向她道歉，请求她忘记发生的一切。米莱狄被他眼里炽热的真诚灼到了，她立刻心软了，赎罪般捧着他的脸，郑重吻了吻他的唇，“请不要这么说，这不是你的错。”  
年轻人的平静浮现了裂痕，他的语调像哀痛的忏悔，“我爱你，米莱狄，你不会知道我有多爱你。”然后，慌忙地，仿佛再也不能忍受，夺门而出。  
“就像别的寡妇那样生活，我可没有什么新鲜事。你呢？”她从回忆里走出来，答道。  
“我也一样。这几年我看过了不少女人和风景，都差不多，我几乎都觉得无聊了。”带着纵情声色的花花公子惯有的厌倦。  
米莱狄有些失望，但她说不清楚自己在失望什么。“也许你该给自己找点正经事做了。”她回答道，语调依然温柔。  
告别时，科林吻了她的手心，胡须刺得她有些痒，“原谅我，米莱狄。我会改的。”那一瞬间仿佛时空逆转，他哀痛的神情与此时的面孔重叠。  
米莱狄惴惴不安，掌心的吻在发烫，她浑身都在发抖，马车停下了就迫不及待跑回房间，落荒而逃。她不能承受这份真心的重量，头一回为罪行而后悔，几乎想要痛哭。  
她听到有人走进来，没有敲门，不用抬头看也知道是黎塞留。  
“你怎么了？”他搂住她，“你在发抖。”  
“我没事。”她忍着不让自己哭出来，声音有些沙哑。  
黎塞留不再多问，只是把她搂在怀里安抚，等到她愿意说。  
“我做了蠢事。”她缓缓开口，“我引诱了我的继子，他是真心对我的，我不该这么做。”  
“他知道你毒死了他父亲吗？”他略带嘲讽地说。  
米莱狄作势要推开他，却被黎塞留紧紧地搂住，两个人较着劲，推拉之间她被他按到了床上，他们吻得缠绵，黎塞留空出手向她身下探去。  
情欲来得太凶猛，米莱狄喘息间看着他皱着眉，“你该不会是嫉妒了吧？我可没和他做过。”  
身下的手指在她敏感处摩挲揉动，她扭着腰想要更多，伸手就去解黎塞留睡袍，被他按住了手。“我知道，做过你就不会愧疚了。”  
他抬起她的腿，在她还因为他的话失神时挤进她身体里，插入得太深，米莱狄胀得有点难受，伸手要碰他或者扭动就会被他按住，卡在膨胀的情欲之间。他太用力，一下下撞着，晃得她头晕眼晕，胸口的情绪胶着成酸涩的刺激，米莱狄忍不住低泣起来。她侧脸埋在枕头里，伤心呜咽。黎塞留停下来，近乎无奈，吻着她流泪的眼，把她按在怀里。  
她哭得太伤心，宣泄着一个需要抚慰的哀泣灵魂，米莱狄不记得自己哭了多久，也不记得自己怎么睡着的。  
第二天清晨黎塞留摇醒她时，她还是头昏脑涨的。“起来，陪我走走。”她听到黎塞留这么对自己说。  
在晨光细雨中，树林寂静又神秘，孕育出一片安宁包裹住他们。四周遍布着半开的嫩芽，待放的野花，将要萌发的生命力充满了让人欣喜的躁动。  
米莱狄靠在一株橡树上，看着沉寂的树林，古老的群山，一种奇异的、疲惫的向往，一种不满足之感，在她体内滋生。她想到了那个玫瑰色的黄昏里涌动的爱意，灼得她有些疼。  
“我累了。”她向黎塞留伸手。等他走近就攀附在他的怀里，像一株枝蔓蜿蜒的莬丝花。“你散步干嘛非得拉着我。”  
她呼出的热气洒在他裸露的皮肤上，说不出的痒，不在皮肤上，更像在心里。黎塞留顺势揽住她，“我们才走了一会。”  
“我们两个‘做’别的不好吗？你就这么喜欢散步？”她意有所指，轻轻舔了舔他的喉结。  
一切都浸润在朦胧暗昧中，树木闪着幽暗的冷光。赤裸裸的绿色之间是美人裸露的肌肤，衣物不堪挂在肩上，胸挺立地呼之欲出，裙摆被高高撩起，堆在她腰间，露出两条白皙的腿缠在他身上。  
“不行，我不要了，你快点。”四周不时有被两人惊飞的鸦雀，她便呻吟得断断续续的，枝桠的雨滴到她的脸上，红着眼眶带了泪似的，何处不可怜。  
黎塞留顺着她大腿托住她，抵在树上，方便用力。她湿得一塌糊涂又紧紧绞着他，进退两难。“我倒是想。乖，放松点。”  
他几乎是压着她，头顶的树叶发出簌簌的声音，树皮散发着略涩的木质气息，快感像海潮，一波又一波的冲刷过她整个躯壳。米莱狄想，是他嵌进了她的身体？还是他们一起镶在了树上？她没想清楚之前，思想就粘稠得化不开了，她大口喘息，身体涌起一股热流，游走在她的每一处。她几乎是模糊的，无意识的呻吟，在高潮中无助地缠着他。  
黎塞留先是含住她的耳垂，齿间轻咬过，又顺着吻到  
她的鬓角，她的头发已经凌乱了借着汗水黏在额头或是肩颈，等他又细细亲吻过她的唇才从她体内抽出。她总是不喜欢他太快离开。像是一种遗弃，她说。  
他们抱在一起，米莱狄站定后有些无力，在他怀里喘息，温柔地哀怨，“你就是故意折腾我，昨天是这样，今天还是这样。”  
“不是你说要做别的？”他低声闷笑，被她瞪了一眼，只好转移话题，“走吧，该回去了。”  
路面湿滑，米莱狄起先还能跟上黎塞留的脚步，双腿间缓缓流出的液体沾湿绸裤后贴在身上变得更不舒服，她越走越慢。  
“走累了？”他转头问。  
她提起裙摆给他看，贴身的白色布料顺着大腿被浸染出一块偏灰的黯淡，隐约透着皮肤的色泽，“你说怎么办？”  
黎塞留蹲下扶着她，帮她脱去绸裤，场面有些滑稽，在四下无人的树林他手忙脚乱地帮女人脱内裤，又溢出一些满足地愉悦。  
米莱狄看他拿着绸裤发愣，有些好笑，“你喜欢就送你了，以后你想我的时候也用得着。”  
他顺手揉进外袍里，挑眉看了她一眼，“我想你的时候，你自然在我身边。”  
米莱狄撇了撇嘴，想嘲弄他自负的占有欲，终究还是没有接话，他们慢慢往前走。过了会，黎塞留握住她的手，两人掌心相贴，“路滑，抓紧我的手，别松开。”  
“嗯。”她低声应道，顺从地停留在他手心里。  
已是天光大亮，阳光撒进树林，遍地翠绿，应和成一首绿色的歌谣。米莱狄沉醉在温柔的欢喜之中，如同这座森林，呜咽着朦胧欢悦的春日呻吟，吐芽发枝。


	10. 游鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 碎片速写

米莱狄喜欢看黎塞留祈祷。  
他步入教堂就会变成另一种姿态，变成一个虔诚、脆弱、困惑的人，不再是混蛋、杂种、弄权者、通奸犯。在他的神面前，他如此纯粹，目及之处皆为黑暗，而抬头企望的神明却遥不可及。在那样患得患失的困境中，教堂彩窗或黄或蓝的光明明灭灭落到他身上，红色的袍子顺着地板铺开延展，垂挂的十字架紧贴在胸前，他闭着眼看起来像座雕像，又像个光怪陆离的游魂。  
她曾经嘲讽过他祈祷是在睡觉，那也不是纯粹的揶揄，在祈祷时他拥有沉睡的宁静平和。米莱狄端详着他，她亲吻过的身体被禁锢在宗教的皮囊之下，红色教袍遮盖了他沉睡的阴茎，将它变成了一尾幽灵鱼，踪迹缥缈。而在这种时候，她就出奇地渴望他，渴求他的爱抚、亲吻、两人肢体的纠缠和那些难耐的呻吟和喘息。  
米莱狄匆匆走出了小教堂，留黎塞留一人在内，她本意是想安静离开，但走得太急，余了一串轻重不一的脚步声，一串未尽的遐想。  
她回房间换了衣服，午后太闷热，她背后湿了一身薄汗，两腿之间是湿滑的黏腻。就在刚才，她看着黎塞留祈祷就湿了，欲望把她化成了一滩黏稠的体液。可她又不想打扰黎塞留圣徒一样的赎罪仪式，他的灵魂在哀鸣，她却湿得不得不夹紧双腿。  
米莱狄刚躺下黎塞留就走进了房间。  
“你怎么了？”他说着，走近了床边。  
“没事，我就是困了。”她打了个呵欠，故作困倦，可眼睛亮得出奇，含着一汪春水。  
黎塞留看着她白色的裙角堪堪遮住大腿，缀在腿缝的褶皱间，像焉掉的山茶花瓣。他顺着她腿部的曲线往上撩起织物，停在她丰腴的臀上，连绸裤都没穿。黎塞留抽回手，忽略她勾人的暗示，“那你睡吧。”  
“我睡不着。”她翻身躺平，领口拉扯之下露出一片白皙的软肉也不在意，用孩子气的口吻抱怨道。  
黎塞留拿过她枕边的诗集，随手打开一页，“给你讲个睡前故事？还是读诗？”  
米莱狄白了他一眼，“你怎么不对我布道呢？”  
他暗笑，坐到她床边的椅子上，低声读道，“我内心的平静，遭你的爱蹂躏。你的爱把我从皮肉中解放出来。”  
黎塞留暗自心惊，一时陷入了沉默。他渴求肉体的慰藉，渴望灵魂的寄托，神明飘忽不定无能为力，米莱狄近在眼前施以援手，把他从未知的恐惧和道德的困境中解放出来。  
这是爱吗？  
她伸出脚踏在他的裆部，搜寻红色袍子掩盖下那尾幽灵鱼的踪迹，“读下去。”  
“燃烧的爱抵达，摧毁一切，除了心爱之人。”他读着摧毁，脑子想的是占有，占有一切，占有心爱之人。  
她用脚趾描摹勾画鱼的轮廓，鱼便活了起来，在脚掌心里蓬勃。  
“快乐地坐下并发出幸福的微笑吧，当一切燃烧。”无心再读，他在燃烧，如同一座陈旧房子在火光中焕发出强烈炽热的生机。不可回头，无法挽回地燃烧。  
她撩起他的教袍，找寻在她脚下交互嬉戏的影子，“你看它多像一条鱼。”  
“让鱼到水里去。”黎塞留抓住她的脚腕，凑上去吻她的脚心。  
“不要，谁理你，我要睡了。”米莱狄脚在痒心在躁动，她笑着要挣开，却被他紧紧拽住无处可逃。  
黎塞留探入她两腿之间，触摸湿热的软肉，“真的不要？”  
她便放弃反抗了，喘息着，在他的目光下微颤，一副全凭他做主的模样。  
米莱狄侧过头闭着眼，任黎塞留亲吻爱抚。他压在她身上，吻她的颈侧和锁骨，呼出热气喷洒在她的皮肤上，就像一头豹子，睁开眼时则又变成了她的情人。  
黎塞留吻着米莱狄，观察她的反应。女人的身体是情欲的沼泽，亲吻她的乳房让她喘息，亲吻小腹却会让她颤抖，舔舐后颈她会呻吟，轻咬耳垂她会索吻。身下则是最诱人的陷阱，滑腻的触感，翕动的小嘴吐出透明的液体，含住他的手指，它又如此娇嫩，诱哄着才能探入更多，而敏感处可怜又可爱，他转而用拇指揉动，情欲更加高亢起来，她忍不住扭动，“快、快点。”  
听起来像是撒娇，像请求。情欲在体内沸腾，她急不可耐地贴近他，迷蒙着索求。  
他没有插入，用手指快速地让她达到了高潮。  
米莱狄还在快感的余韵中闭着眼喘息，这正是她毫无保留的时刻。黎塞留抱住她潮热的身体，“把手给我。”  
米莱狄不解其意，懒懒地伸出手，直到她两只手都被拉到背后她才睁开眼，“要干什么？”  
“绑住你。”他用腰带绑住她的手腕。  
“你总是这样折腾人。”她终于反应过来他的意图。反手绑住太不舒服，她扭动着想要挣脱，越挣扎床单越凌乱，一床的褶皱，像吹乱的湖面。  
黎塞留一手绕到前方揉捏她的胸，一手拿起丝巾在她眼前晃，问，“要蒙眼吗？”  
如果黎塞留在她眼前，米莱狄还能不满地瞪上一眼，可是现在她只能摇头拒绝，“不要，这样好奇怪。”  
如此模样可怜又可爱，黎塞留将丝巾叠好覆在她眼前，“你这样我更想试试。”  
她全身赤裸，被反绑着双手，蒙着眼睛，就像被人遗弃了一样。妖冶美丽的身体，因为束缚而美得更让人晕眩，更激起他征服和占有的欲望。  
黎塞留捏着她的臀，让她半跪着弓起身，展现最隐秘的地方。“居然湿成这样。”透明的黏液聚成水珠，将滴未滴，他用舌尖刺激滑过软肉，按压她敏感的内核，米莱狄就脱了力，彻底匍在枕头上，微摆动腰催促他，“快给我……”  
他依言插入，拽着她手腕的绳结，刺激得她扭动腰肢配合。米莱狄远不像往日那样从容，反而急切，喘息得胸口起伏不定，呻吟声几乎是破碎的，又是痛苦又是欢愉。黎塞留不时地拉过绳结，仿佛骑着一匹烈马奔驰，被她煽动、扰乱，刺激，恨不得把灵魂也榨进她身体里。  
“……解开。”米莱狄趴在枕头上，蒙眼的丝巾已经半落，她转身看向他。  
黎塞留解开她手腕上的结，看她全身汗津津的，头发乱得不成样子纷纷黏在她脸上，眼角被刺激的发红，泫然欲泣的模样，看得心旌摇颤。  
“什么感觉？”她轻声说，像喃喃自语。  
“嗯？”他吻过她的锁骨下凸起处的骨头。  
“插进来的时候是什么感觉？”她手托着他的脸上问。  
“温暖潮湿，从四周被紧紧吸住的感觉。”他侧脸吻过她的手心，“你呢？刚才是什么感觉？”  
“好像浑身上下的血液要倒流喷出去一样，好可怕。”她惶惶不安似的说，“但是你一直往里面顶，插得太深了，好像一直能到头顶一样，情愿你做什么都行……”  
他便又爱又怜，恨不得让她钻到心里去才好，在午后凭着满腔爱意，搂着她沉沉入睡。


	11. 眠冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情不知所起，一往而深

米莱狄从浴室走进房间就看到黎塞留坐在自己床边翻看看她放在枕边的《爱情集》。  
“啊，主教，好久不见。”她用着调笑的语气，说着走近他。  
“你避开我这么久，我还以为你得了天花满脸麻子不能见人。”他眯着眼仔细打量她。  
“原来你是来兴师问罪的？”她凑近他，两个人的呼吸交织在一起，再靠近一点就会变成亲吻，但她停了下来。“唉，我还以为你是来和我睡一觉的。”  
“希望你能有一个让我满意的解释。”黎塞留往后靠在靠枕上，拉开了她们之间的距离。  
米莱狄却不依不饶顺势跨坐到他腿上，靠近他嗅了嗅，黎塞留的身上还带着沐浴后的潮湿，“你闻起来像只落水狗。”  
话音刚落，米莱狄就被黎塞留拽着按到了床上，头猛地磕到枕头，有些晕眩。但她还是伸出手臂准确地勾住他的脖子，拖着尾音勾勒出绵长的诱惑，“所以，你今晚会把我操得神志不清吗？”  
“很遗憾，我暂时没这个兴趣。”他拨开她遮住脸的发丝，缓缓说道。  
米莱狄手微向枕下摸索，正过脸直视他的眼睛，却撒娇似的说，“我枕头下有一把刀，如果用它割破你的喉咙，至少我能暖和点，你的血总该是热的吧？”  
黎塞留顺着她的手摸到冰冷的利刃，黑暗里闪着银色的寒光。他挑了挑眉，割开了她睡衣的系带，端详她裸露的身体，然后视线从她平坦的小腹汇聚到下方的毛发上。“为什么要避着我？”他说着，用冰冷的金属贴近她的皮肤。  
“因为我生气了。你把我压在窗台上做，我冷得发抖，比你使劲撞我还难受。”她叹了口气，语气如同在抱怨一个任性的孩子，“我的主教大人，如果你非得操我不可，至少要让我舒服点。”  
黎塞留恍如未闻专心地用小刀刮过她的皮肤，发出割断毛发的簌簌声，冰凉的触感让米莱狄忍不住挪了挪，很快就被他按住了，“别动，很快就好。”  
米莱狄心里有种怪异的感觉在腾起，自己刮掉那些毛发是一回事，被人这样按住刮掉又是一回事。她按捺住内心膨胀的情绪，小声嘟囔，“你到底有没有听我说话？”  
“听到了，你想在床上做。”他垂着眼很是专注的模样，微凉的手指摸索着她腿缝间的皮肤，伴随着利刃的动作。  
“你根本就没听……”她侧过来望向窗外，不再看他。  
刮完，他把小刀随手抛开，砸到地板上发出清晰的撞击声。没有了棕色毛发的遮挡她的身体显得更为稚嫩，摇曳着介于少女和成熟女人之间的风情。  
黎塞留盯着米莱狄纤瘦的身体，在黑夜里发出莹白的微光，像易碎的白瓷。她微闭着眼微微蜷缩，手臂抱在胸前，透出不自知的可怜。“很冷？”他拽起她搂住，“不想做就算了。”  
米莱狄抓住他的手，在暗夜里尽力观察，纤细修长的手指，指节泛白，看起来却是有力的。“我真讨厌你，但是，或许你可以让我喜欢上你的手。”她克制着轻声说，酸涩泛上鼻尖，米莱狄眨了眨眼抑制住眼眶里的氤氲，轻吻他手背，又抓住他的手在自己身上漫游，由胸前饱满的圆弧滑向身下。  
黎塞留在她的引导下揉弄了一会就脱离了掌控，他的手指挤入她两腿间的缝隙，刚触到她身下的软肉，她的腿下意识并拢了。暗夜里眼前的、身下的都显得晦朔，黎塞留想到了海里的贝类，被异物触碰就会收紧自己的壳。他想要夺取，撬开那层坚硬的外壳。  
触感是滑腻的，一阵一阵的翕动，他逗弄着凸出的肉核，惹得活物一般的小嘴吐出更多的黏液，便顺着液体找寻源头活水。米莱狄的喘息不定，时不时从鼻尖或是齿缝漏出一声呻吟，她枕靠在他肩上，柔软而顺从，像把自己完全交付了出来，交付给他，成为了被征服的猎物。  
情欲如同海潮一样漫上来，他感到米莱狄正在被浸没，溺水一般挣扎不得，于是一声高过一声的呻吟成了溺水者的呼救。他又挤进一个手指，摸索着曲径通幽的内壁，按压柔软湿热的沟壑，黏液已经顺着手指流到了股沟，蠕动的小嘴不停地收缩，这是高潮的讯号。海浪里翻滚的水手用手掌揉弄大海的心脏，大海在颤抖，海道挤压逼仄，涓涓细流涌出。米莱狄呻吟着绷紧了腰，随后又松垮下来，彻底瘫软在他怀里。黎塞留侧过脸亲吻她喘息的唇，惹得她不满地轻推他的胸口，又或是欲拒还迎的诱惑，他想，那些受了海妖塞壬引诱的人其实是心甘情愿送命的。  
他抽出手指，指尖被液体浸润太久之间发涨褶皱，附着在手上的黏液暗淡月光下化成银丝，置于她眼前叹谓道，“你看，这些都是你的。”  
他张开手指，指缝间的细线摇摇欲坠，食指指节的黏液鼓了个小泡，米莱狄拉过他的手含住，“这也是吗？”  
“为你所用。”他抱着她坐到腿间，借着流淌的爱欲缓缓插入。米莱狄抱着他的手臂，两个人上半身紧紧贴在一起，下半身连接生息，像一株共生的植株扭曲不可分割。黑夜里远处什么也没有，放眼望去一片茫然，唯有凉意环绕，“抱紧我，贴近你胸前。”她渴求更多温暖的接触，在比凉意更猛烈的撞击里，堕入快感情欲编织的满足中。  
他俩一起裹在毯子里，米莱狄侧脸贴进枕头里，她闷声说，“说点什么，冬天的夜晚太让人不安了。”在被软禁的日子里，分享同样的担忧，期盼同样的心意，做一对风雨飘摇中同一个浮木上的溺水者。深切的不安是不能说的，谁都不肯提，他们宁愿为了小事争吵，抱着彼此泡在同一片苦海里挣扎。  
“唯有忍耐到底的，必然得救。”黎塞留的声音在身后响起，话语附着厚重的安慰，笃定虔诚如同布道。  
“我就不该指望你说点圣经之外的话。”困意驱散了不安，米莱狄翻了个身，抱住他的手臂，陷入了睡眠。


	12. 驯服

“当万能的主惩罚他，就将他交到女人手中。”  
在梦里，黎塞留听到米莱狄这样说。米莱狄，一直纠缠到他的梦里。在今早收到她的信以后，像有一团火在体内燃烧。四周变得闷热、聒噪，在上午剩下的时间里，他无心办公，处理那些琐碎的事务成了一种折磨。直到他难以忍受，把那封信夹在书里扔到卧室去才得以平复。黎塞留眯着眼看了眼窗外的夜色，试图分辨现在是深夜还是凌晨，四下无人他也无心入睡，骤然空出了一整段时间，他用来安放米莱狄。  
在被软禁的深冬夜晚，他从噩梦中惊醒，吵醒了身边的米莱狄。她睡眼朦胧地贴近他，身躯燃烧着生命的火焰，是光，是暖，是他深夜的希望。“你看起来糟透了，像在潮湿的墓地里躺过一样。”她说，声音带着困意的喑哑，头枕在他肩旁，手轻抚上他的脸，顺着眉毛用手指抹平他紧皱的眉心。“也许这就是神对我的惩罚，我们毫无希望。”黎塞留低声说，抛出无头无尾的句子，也不管她听不听得懂。黑夜是如此漫长，无穷的寂静与虚无让他觉得好似再也等不到黎明了。黎塞留听到米莱狄轻轻笑了，然后用手轻搭在他眼前，迫使自己闭上眼，无法再继续凝视黑暗。她说，“当万能的主惩罚他，就将他交到女人手中。”  
那时她是这么说的，引用着圣经安慰他。  
一语成谶，上帝已经将我交到了女人手中，他想，神赐给他米莱狄，将赐福与惩罚一并送到了身边。  
黎塞留侧过身拿出夹在枕边书里的信。信的内容倒没什么特别，她如常告知了他自己身处何地，只是在信的末尾那句“想你”上印了滩手指按出来的水渍，是黏稠的液体干涸后的印迹，还有一道像用手抓出来的折痕和几点墨迹。大概写信的人突然写不下去了，不仅将羽毛笔摔到了信纸上，还用手抓了纸张。她在干什么不言而喻。黎塞留感到下身在膨胀，他平躺回床上，不去理会叫嚣的欲望。  
三年来，他的整个身心都被一种难以忍受的敏感折磨着，处于一种不安状态中，一个动作、一个声音、一片织物、一句不得不说的话，他都能或早或迟地发现米莱狄的痕迹。那是她刻在他记忆里的，一种无法告人的痛苦。即使睡着了也躲不开她的影子。讽刺的是，她的身影在他三年的念念不忘中已经有些模糊了，黎塞留记得她如何笑、她的语调、她的呻吟、她赤裸着披散长发的模样，但这些不足以凑齐一个完整的生动的人。如果他知道她是如何笑的，也应该知道她如何哭才对，但无从知晓，米莱狄从未在他面前流泪。  
他们最后一次见面是在初春的午后，国王正式解除了对他的软禁，不日就会召见他。他以红衣主教的身份签署了开释米莱狄的文件。米莱狄接过那份文件，仔细地读了几遍才终于确认似的将它收起来，没有过分惊喜，而是表现出了近乎平淡的愉悦，她为此付出了太多，一切都归于平淡了。米莱狄看着窗外沉默了一会，忽然转头对他说，“出去走走吧？”  
三月的阳光已经使他觉得自己肮脏苍白，他是个长在室内的生物，由教堂的玫瑰彩窗滋养生长。  
他们一同走上了树影斑驳的小路，每到树的枝桠分开处，就会踏入金色的阳光里，鲜嫩的绿叶和草地连成朦胧的一片，偶尔飞絮和粉尘漂浮，空气柔和而馥郁，好像在亲吻人的肌肤。黎塞留想到，至今为止，他可能还没有在光天化日之下见过米莱狄。她只是沉默着向前走，神情娴静柔和，直到他们走到一片空地上，长草的小土丘，周围被高高的小树完全遮蔽了，她坐到草地上，笑看着他。黎塞留一时之间有些不知所措，走近坐在离她几步的地方，草地上长满了厚厚的风铃草，他随手摘了一朵把玩，用手捻过花瓣，指尖沾染上紫色的汁液。  
“我们能在一起多久？”米莱狄问他，她躺到了草地上，被花枝淹没，只露了半张脸。  
“一整个下午。”他坐过去，挨到她身边，扶开她面颊旁的植株。  
“我不是说今天。唉，再说这些干什么呢？最终一定会分开。”她只是盯着蔚蓝的天空，没有看他。  
“我还以为你会迫不及待离开。”他撑着手臂端详她，阳光下她的睫毛是棕色的，眼睛是透彻的蓝。  
“我想要到别处去，可也别觉得我对这里毫无爱意，亲爱的，我最爱巴黎。”她伸手摆弄他胸前的十字架，“哪怕是被困住了，我的爱意也不曾减少。”  
黎塞留捉住她的手，托住她的脸俯身吻她，她整个人仿佛陷在他的手心里。他吻得极为耐心，像在品尝，她又苦又甜。嘴唇分开时，两个人都喘着气，胸膛贴在一起起伏。  
米莱狄开始去拽他的腰带，她露出一丝挑衅的笑，“告诉我，我的爱，你在外面做过吗？”  
黎塞留顺着她的动作脱去外袍，“这是你的临别礼物？”  
米莱狄坐起来，脱下了外裙，衣服被扔到一旁，“如果你愿意这么想的话。”  
她在解开胸衣的系带，黎塞留时不时伸手帮她从衣服中褪出来，阳光下她的身体白得耀眼，最终，他把她压倒在那些衣物上。米莱狄任他端详凝视，任他肆意爱抚，任他做什么都行，在他的臂弯里她的身体柔软而温暖。  
太阳刺得米莱狄睁不开眼，她闭着眼含糊不清地说，“这样压着，等会衣服肯定皱得没法穿。”黎塞留正含着她的乳头，用舌尖打转，让它慢慢充血变硬，侧脸他就瞥见她手里正在拽着裙摆的一角，这是无意识的动作，动情的时候她喜欢用手抓住什么。他情不自禁微笑，顺着脖子吻上她的耳垂，吮在口中，又用齿尖轻磨逗弄，“那就晚一点再回去，没人会注意到。”米莱狄呻吟地断断续续，身体随着他手的抚弄而扭动，异常渴望他的亲吻，娇喘着重复索吻，“吻我，再吻我一次，再多一次。”黎塞留动手按住她，从额角吻到鼻尖，再滑向嘴唇，反复亲吻吮吸，贴着脸颊在她耳边轻语，“贪婪的唇，永不满足。”又向她身下探求，却被她抓住了手臂，沿着手臂的滑过他的背脊，白皙的双腿环在他的腰间，“我想要你。”黎塞留在她身上起伏，进入她的身体像进入了另一个热切温暖的世界，紧紧地包裹住他，收缩翕动，他一次次撞着她，紧贴她的肌肤，和着湿润的黏液，在她体内开疆扩土到更深处。米莱狄腿紧紧圈住他，脚抵住他的臀部，腰部弓起，意乱情迷，呻吟声仿佛猫儿叫春，挠得黎塞留心痒。情欲在体内奔涌，慢慢涌起将她淹没，于是呻吟变成了温柔地哀求，黎塞留转而托住她的臀，以一种急促的、强烈的节奏撞击她，在无意识地、声音模糊地呻吟中同时被快感淹没。  
两人愉快又无力地分开下身，黎塞留躺倒在她身边。阳光似乎更热了。他们喘息着，昏昏欲睡。黎塞留伸手够到了他的外袍，搭在她身上，闭上眼，两个人几乎立刻就睡着了。  
过了不知多久，不远的树上飞来了一只噪鹃，大声地鸣叫着，黎塞留先醒了过来。他坐起来端详米莱狄，她还安静睡着，紧贴着自己的手掌，红色的发丝铺散成一片，混着他的外袍一团化不开的红连通包裹住她。她的小腿还露在外面，匀称而光滑，唤起了他的欲望。他握住她的小腿，分开向上叠起，拉下自己的裤子。他想，一个男人看见一个女人的身体就想占有她，就这么简单，欲望甚至比爱纯粹和强烈得多。  
米莱狄在高潮中呻吟着醒来的，一片迷蒙，她胡乱伸手摸索黎塞留的身体。黎塞留抱过她，让她枕在自己腿上，抚摸着她的身体，“你说，人为什么要爱呢？”  
“欲望？”她偏了偏头，调整好更舒服的姿势，“好像是，又好像不是。”  
过了会，她叹了口气，温柔又沉重地说，“如果你爱一个人，那就爱她吧，如果你没有什么别的可以给她，那就给她你的爱。”  
米莱狄枕在他的膝头，红发垂了满膝，像坠落的瀑布，在他的皮肤上流淌，一片没有尽头的红海。他的身心都被无限的欣喜与平静填满了。  
第二天国王便匆匆传召他商议，接连几日他都没机会再见到米莱狄，他们未能告别。  
回忆到此，欲望化作渴望，黎塞留突然急切起来，恨不得立刻回信让她赶回巴黎。他走到书桌前，心如擂鼓，下笔时又有了一丝胆怯，只是简短直接写下让米莱狄尽快到巴黎来的命令。谨慎而犹疑，不肯在纸上泄露半点情绪，但是他明晰自己已经屈从于某种无法左右的庞然大物，交由它主宰一切。  
黎塞留写完信，重新躺回床上，窗外已是天光乍现。他又想起米莱狄那句“最终一定会分开”。黎塞留默念着，心想，你有没有意识到我们会变得多么孤独？  
然而，他此刻能做的只有闭上眼等待命运光临。


	13. 余烬

爱情是这世上难以言尽的无常。

天边欲夕，灿烂辉煌的日轮交映蓝墨色的云雾，渐渐也黯淡下沉，天空变成了一片蓝与橘交融的画布，只待明月高升。  
日落哀美澄澈，将周遭万物幻化成让人耽溺的梦境，米莱狄站在窗前，她的思绪跳跃、断裂在回忆里，黎塞留走近她才发觉。他身上有一股酒精发酵后温热的味道，算不上喜欢，也不讨厌，只是熏得她昏昏沉沉，有些透不过气。  
“你在想什么？”黎塞留问，显露出疑惑的神情。  
米莱狄几乎肯定他醉了，这个自负的男人在清醒时绝不会在意她在想什么，嗓音带有温柔地讥讽，“男人。”  
在黎塞留将要吻上她的时候，米莱狄后退了一步，拉开两人的距离，“嗯，世上有各色各样的男人，但是醉汉都一个样。”她将手指没入他的发间，“我可不想和醉酒的男人睡觉。”  
米莱狄微笑起来，却透出一丝苦涩，黑丝绒的长裙染上灰败哀颓，橘黄色的光晕下红色卷发像燃烧的火舌，舔舐，吞没一切。  
他盯着她，黑色的瞳仁目光灼灼，一双野兽的眼睛。这个男人也果真如野兽般铁石心肠，“我从不知道你在这种事上还会不想。”  
黎塞留扣住她后颈，贴着亲吻她，吮吸她的唇，甜如蜜苦如黑醋栗。裸露的肌肤细腻致密，他逐一爱抚。抬眼就看到她苍白破碎的脸色，只有无言的怨毒在晦朔的神情里尚且明晰，“在我成为阶下囚之前，你的命运依然掌握在我手里，记得吗，米莱狄？”  
“到床上去。”她已然屈服，侧脸过低声说，眼神虚无，像是盯着什么，又像是什么也没看。  
“我就想在这里操你。”他笑了起来，米莱狄觉得那活像野兽亮了獠牙，面目可憎。  
米莱狄被他剥光了，他的手是他权利和欲望的化身，扯开她的衣物，她的尊严，摸索游走，还要往她身体里钻，钻进毁灭的幽暗之林，钻进她的心里。她全身赤裸贴在窗台玻璃上，顺着她的轮廓晕了一圈白雾，初冬的凛冽浸得她战栗。  
然而，她不知道，夕阳下，她面上红血丝和雀斑交叠，身体柔软丰腴，赤裸中恍惚的神情，使她看起来天真又妩媚。宛如一片射出无数细碎的彩光玻璃，如此妖异，如此明净。让他心折。  
米莱狄被他压在玻璃上，窗外是夕阳的幻梦，可她呵出的热气在玻璃上晴了雾雾又晴，便什么梦都看不清了。她随着他的撞击，一下一下推在玻璃上，仿佛撞在浮冰上的沉船，微不可察地潦倒下去，不可挽救。意志已然消沉困顿，身体却欲望蓬勃，她浑身都是冷的，唯有和他连接的地方灼热，是她身体里温暖鲜活的叛逃者，悄悄向黎塞留投了诚，只留意识苦苦煎熬。  
背对着，黎塞留看不到她的脸，心里生出不满足。蜷曲的发尾在背脊摆动，他伸手去拽，扯得她不得不回头看向自己。看她喘息不定，却无力呻吟，浑身颤抖瑟缩，可怜得像冬日里冻僵的麻雀，又抱着她回到床上。  
米莱狄被他按着趴在床边，一手捏她的臀上的软肉，让她塌下腰撅起等着插入。圆弧似的曲线，每每插入撞动臀上的肉都会晃动，晃得心痒，他又用手抽打，直到白皙的肌肤印着两片粉红的掌印，激得她呻吟也带上哭腔。  
先是疼痛，落在身上的掌印又逐渐发热起来，烫得惊人，最后变成了难耐的痒。她想躲开，又渴望更多，快感和痛感交织着撕扯她的理智，她胡乱地呻吟，又是求饶又是求欢。光辉渐没的房间只有肢体撞击发出的声音和女人撩人的呻吟清晰明快。米莱狄感觉腿间有液体滑过，像一条蜿蜒的小蛇爬行。随后一切都模糊了，洪水灭顶般的快感，一段长长的骇人的高潮。  
黎塞留抽身，看她趴着不动，又凑过去在她臀部红肿上留个牙印。米莱狄倒吸一口冷气，呻吟着扭动，要去踢他又被紧紧按住，“你是狗吗？”  
他不理，握住她的手臂把她翻了个身，正对着自己。米莱狄突然的恍惚觉得自己好像连根拔了起来，落到了他身边，整个人昏乱而迷惘起来。黎塞留还在咬她，锁骨，胸口，乳房，腰侧的软肉，她说不清楚说疼还是痒，又或者是其他。张开嘴想说些什么，嘴唇翕动一次，两次，却一个字也没有说出来，活生生像是一条被冲上岸的美人鱼。  
她伸手抱住黎塞留，意识昏聩中睡着了。  
她做了一个梦，在芳香馥郁的夏夜，充满着甜蜜的欢愉，梦里有人对她说，“抱紧我，你就是我的生命。”她快活得不知所措，忽然一个念头闪过：不，这不是真的，我不可能这么开心，我明明记得自己很难过的。随着这个念头梦境开始瓦解，米莱狄睁开眼就是昏暗的房间了。她躺在床上，黎塞留的手臂还压在身上，有些沉，不舒服，但她不想动，也懒得推开他。  
手指有隐隐约约的刺痛，她拿到眼前，在黑暗里尽力去看，指尖划开了个伤口，连带着指缝都渗了干涸的血迹。她想起自己还在英国漂泊的日子，回不了家，等回来了家或许也不存在了。也是一个冬日，那位德温特伯爵看起来得体斯文，然而男人急色起来都是一个样，他抓着她的手急不可耐往她身下去，那双干瘦粗糙的手，她感觉自己像被什么猛禽的鸟爪勾住了。手指一阵一阵的钝痛，可她不能推开那个男人，至少在他还有用的时候不能。等她独处的时候才发现是指甲断开了，就着冷水洗净血迹，英国的冬天太冷，水淋过手疼得像刀子割，伤口沁了水疼得钻心。  
米莱狄往被子里缩了缩，回忆让黎明更难挨，寒冷，死寂，什么都是模糊，苍白，渺小，靠不住的。家可以被毁掉，权力可以被剥夺，人可以死，一切都是朝不保暮。只剩下无牵无挂的虚空与恐惧，米莱狄有些受不了，急于攀住一点踏实的东西，黎塞留还在她身边安睡，她侧过身紧贴着他的身子，像一根百转千回的藤蔓一般缠着他。她在心里对他说，我的心受到过很好的爱抚，也遭到过残酷的蹂躏，它布满伤痕，为罪孽受苦。这就是我的忏悔。你宽恕我吗，我的牧师？  
漂泊流落的恐怖被关在了窗外，咫尺天涯，很远很渺茫。


	14. 浮花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线往后扯，宗教战争之后发生的事

秋  
一整个十月，黎塞留不断收到英国港口加紧备战的情报。国库空虚，物资不足，英法海岸的军队连足够的战舰都没有。国王路易十三对此慌了神，听闻此次是英王战争是宠臣白金汉的主张，他责令王后安娜书信致函说服白金汉放弃战争的想法，然而并不见成效，英军的战备还在增加。黎塞留在和对手比速度，他需要时间为军队筹款，需要时间让代理人购置物资，需要时间说服懦弱的国王南下亲征，需要时间和拉罗舍尔城谈判。黎塞留依靠情报掌握白金汉的部署进度，但这还不够，他必须暂时拖延住战争的进程。  
黎塞留去找米莱狄时，她还穿着晨衣坐在梳妆台前，紫色织物绣着金线，让她看起来辉煌华贵，美得摄人心魄。他无端想起有人曾说，紫色是最美的裹尸布，是娼妓，是圣母，更是罗马的化身。这句话太过不详，他眼皮一跳，恍惚感到有些不安。  
“我需要你去英国完成一件事。”强压下情绪，他比往常更需要冷静来运筹帷幄。  
“你需要情报？”米莱狄放下梳子，侧身问道。  
“不，我需要你想办法刺杀白金汉，拖延开战的时间。”黎塞留盯着她，缓缓才开口道。  
“有些难办。”米莱狄皱着眉，“好吧，我总能想到办法的。”  
“他认识你，你不必亲自动手，找个人替你做。”黎塞留走近她，放下钱袋。  
“或许有人愿意为了床榻之欢当个勇士也不一定。”她对着镜子里的自己眨了眨眼，露出满意的微笑。  
“总之，一切小心，我会为你安排去英国的事。”黎塞留说完就离开了，由始至终他站在她身后，没有触碰到她，米莱狄盯着钱袋露出有些意味不明的伤感迷惘。  
刺杀白金汉比米莱狄预料得还要顺利。经过半个月的等待，米莱狄在酒馆遇到了一个愤愤不平的清教徒，醉酒后咒骂着白金汉腐化堕落、贪赃枉法。米莱狄当即意识到这个人的利用价值，于是她把喝得烂醉的男人带回了旅馆的房间，温柔照顾，在他醒后，她装作是士兵的遗孀，丈夫死在雷岛之战，不止没有抚恤金，连欠缺的军饷都没有发放，哭诉生活艰苦难以生存。  
这位清教徒怒不可遏，“我必定要惩罚他，罪恶的小人，该为他的行径付出代价。”  
米莱狄装作无奈，好心劝道，“这位正义的先生，请您暂且平息怒火。我打算乔装做白金汉公爵就餐的餐厅的女仆向他祈求帮助，只希望这位大人能怜悯体谅我。”  
男人冷静下来点点头，表示理解，示意告辞。  
几日后，男人再次拜访，米莱狄一脸苦色双眼红肿哭泣，“他竟毫无仁慈，先生，我满心绝望。”  
男人顿时愤慨，“我早知如此！远征雷岛军队伤亡惨重，我死里逃生要求晋升，他断然拒绝，此人早已堕落，毫无仁慈公正之心！这次征战他不过是为了那个法国女人和自己的虚荣心！”  
于是，就在白金汉终于认为一切都已经准备就绪，决定自任远征军统帅出征时，他吃过晚饭正要离席，从伺候他的众人当中突然闪出一人，猱身而上，砍了白金汉两刀，白金汉颓然倒地。谁也没看清是怎么回事。白金汉奄奄一息，餐厅里响起一片喊叫声：“是法国人杀的！是法国人杀的！”清教徒一看别人要抢功，便挺身而出，承认这份功劳应归自己。谁也没有想到其他，米莱狄便连夜离开，返程法国。

冬  
白金汉的死解了黎塞留燃眉之急，但雷岛战败，英国自觉受辱，仍决心攻占拉罗舍尔城。红衣主教在国王身边不遗余力，悉心照料，并在自己权限范围内应付一切。国家分文莫名，他便以自己的信誉作担保借款150万利弗尔，并从友好的金融家获得总数为400万利弗尔的资助。他沿着海岸线集结兵力，征调船只，运送粮食，这些军备行动耗费了近两个月时间，等到路易十三和黎塞留一同出征时已是寒冬。红衣主教品尝着这次征战的滋味：冬天的暴风雪，夹着雨水的狂风，扫荡着崎岖的道路。士兵们呼喊着：战争万岁！国王万岁！血肉之躯，仿佛不惧死亡。  
拉罗舍尔的市长拒绝与国王议和，并赌咒发誓，谁与国王路易十三议和，便将匕首插入他的心脏。黎塞留下令围困住这座城市，并下令修筑防御工事，同驰援的英军作战。  
战争持续到了春末，城市早就粮食不够，却又迟迟不肯投降。市长下令将只会吃饭的多余市民赶出城外，于是老人、妇女、孩子在野外忍饥挨饿，法国士兵接到命令将他们赶回城中，而城门又迟迟不开，他们不得不用手刨食蚯蚓、草根、树皮，只求苟延残喘下去。城中的情况也不乐观，所有储备粮都已吃尽，不知如何果腹。英军中开始传染痢疾，军饷亏空，两次进攻都死伤惨重，战争即将结束，城内却迟迟不肯投降，等待着英军第三波援军到来。  
黎塞留几乎要耗尽勇气，他内心的不安无处宣泄，唯有在与米莱狄的书信中吐露几分，“这座该死的城的所有居民早就该死尽了，但他们仍在抵抗。有人试图叛逃，捉回后立即被高高地吊死示众。我派人混进城去，张贴煽动内乱的传单，但不见成效。坚持到英国第三次远征军的到来，这个执拗的念头使这群幽灵继续毫不懈怠地坚守自己的城池。我深感不安，替我祈祷吧，米莱狄，祈祷这场战争早日结束……”  
英军的第三波援军只有五千人，法军却有两万余，双方实力悬殊，战争很快结束，远征军调转船头回到了英国。拉罗舍尔，这座死城内侥幸活下来的人无力掩埋尸体，城内都是死尸，甚至有妇女饿极了从死尸上割肉下来。黎塞留大为震惊，战争的罪孽给了他什么样的触动不得而知，在城内教堂举行过一场弥撒后他便返回了巴黎，随即病倒了。

夏  
米莱狄躺在阳台的躺椅上，时下流行阳光照晒美发，侍女在她身后将长发梳通摊晒在宽边的遮阳帽上，再洒上玫瑰花露和香水。  
她闭眼听着侍女讲述最近巴黎发生的或大或小的事，无外乎生老病死。正午的猛烈太阳让人犯困，侍女打起了瞌睡，越说越慢，最后闭了嘴，神情疲惫地默默干活。  
侍女被晒得昏昏沉沉，不是头发弄得太干就是扯痛了米莱狄的头皮，她失去了兴致，干脆回到了房间。  
黎塞留正靠在床上看书，他精神昂扬，只是略显消瘦。拉罗舍尔之战后他大病了一场，先是高烧，过后是持续的偏头痛。过去服用的粉剂不起作用，医生束手无策，他病得形销骨立，试了一堆名目复杂的药粉，无一见效，最后转而向圣约翰祈祷让他从病痛中解脱。也许是神明倦于回应，他的病情始终没有好转，只得卧床休息。身体的痛苦加剧了心灵的折磨，他意志消沉，时常对米莱狄谈起死亡和恐惧，若不是病得无法书写，她几乎要怀疑他已经写下了遗嘱。黎塞留干瘦得形同苦行僧，高烧和头疼让他面色惨淡目光灼热，但穿上红色法衣，红衣主教还保留着风度翩翩的骄矜，居高临下的模样。那时米莱狄对他这副模样有种奇怪的倾慕，她被这种毅力触动，几乎是臣服于此，又产生了近似母性的爱怜，甚至渴求更深入的触动，然而黎塞留在病中除了悉心照料陪伴她无暇其他。战争带来的威望让那位国王彻底信任了他的红衣主教，他多次慰问赞扬，称黎塞留为“亲密爱卿”。许是权势养人，没过多久黎塞留就病愈了，只是仍需修养。  
她压在他身上，与他亲昵地共读，“我闷了，你必须给我找点乐子。”  
“你不是昨天才去过剧院吗？”他伸手揽住她柔软的腰肢，红发发散着阳光和花露的芬芳，美得如此鲜活。  
“没意思极了。王后到场，那群美人争着出风头，倒没人在乎芭蕾舞怎么跳了。”米莱狄踢掉了鞋子，完全叠靠在他身上，“但是有个小女孩确实很美，她肩披无袖上衣斜挎箭壶的模样还真有些像'狄安娜的仙女'。”说着，她对着黎塞留比划了一个手持弓箭瞄准的动作，调皮又妩媚，令他心驰神往。  
“你觉得王后美吗？”米莱狄突然想到了什么，手指绕着他的发梢笑着问道。  
“那个西班牙女人？”黎塞留挑了挑眉。  
“其他人都认为你也爱恋着王后安娜，因此对白金汉轻易地征服了王后感到嫉妒，猜测白金汉的死和你有关。”米莱狄笑意愈盛，一边说着，一边半认真地点头道，“这倒很有可能。的确，即使是红衣主教也不可能对王后的美貌无动于衷。然而她只能是可望而不可及，红衣主教只好杀了她的情人白金汉公爵泄恨。”  
“只有达达尼昂和那群火枪手一样蠢人才会被这个西班牙女人的容貌迷惑，等她青春不再，他们就会看到她的虚伪和危险。”黎塞留语意透出不屑和轻蔑，王后不比国王母亲的权势过人，对法国的忠诚也尚需考验，他无需忌惮。  
米莱狄叹谓道，“可国王对她极其冷淡，连夫妻枕席义务也不尽。嗯？国王是不是个只知男色的人？他的宠臣长什么样？”  
“平庸得像块面团，根本记不住模样。”他摇头，有些无奈道，更多的是费解，偏偏这个男孩博得国王欢心。  
米莱狄转而把玩他手上的权戒，“可怜的安娜，爱心未经耕耘，肉体尚待侍奉。”  
黎塞留听了一顿，合上手中的书，顺着腰摸上了她的胸，沿着柔软饱满的圆弧揉弄。米莱狄挣扎着要推开又被他禁锢在怀里。“你还是个病人。”她语气讶异，困惑为何突然如此。  
“我是病人，不是废人，仍然功能齐全，你可以放心'使用'。”说着，往她身下探索，自从战争开始两个人就再没有机会做过。  
她喘着气呻吟，无力抵御情欲侵袭，说道，“我可不想你死在我床上。”口吻带着无意识的幽怨，听起来更像是爱人求欢。  
黎塞留低笑着亲吻她，红色长发在床上铺散开，一眼望去，层层叠叠，好似天边温柔缱绻的玫瑰色烟云，在他的目光中蔓延出一片瑰丽。


	15. 蚀心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常非常齁，可能是我的心情齁甜齁甜的

黎塞留隔着整个喧闹的舞厅一眼看到了角落的米莱狄。一个年轻的男子正捉住她的小臂听她低语，脸上挂着迷醉的眼、爱慕的笑。  
又一个。他暗想，准备将视线挪向别处。一瞬间灯影交错她抬头向他望过来，狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼。一个老练的勾引者。  
诱惑众生，黎塞留在心里评价道。  
国王的狩猎晚宴，比起那位君主，米莱狄作为猎手要优秀得多。她善于玩弄人心，美貌和风情做诱饵，勾着那些奶与蜜生活中泡大的男孩们堕进风月陷阱里供她玩乐。可惜，天上的情人们总会在她达到目的后被抛落到纷纷扬扬的尘土里。  
咫尺天涯。黎塞留看着她，出发前，米莱狄拽着胸口的抹胸，转头对他说，“拜托了。”状似无辜的诱惑，郁绿的裙，交映着红发和白皙的肌肤，鲜活得色彩缤纷。她大可让侍女帮忙着上繁复的裙装，但偏偏要在他面前赤身裸体，然后举止优雅地一点一点套上衣物，撩拨得黎塞留心猿意马却什么也不能做。就在几个小时前，他们曾如此亲密，此刻却是纵使相逢应不识，心里无由来的恼怒。  
舞会人群喧闹与红衣主教并无关系，他在场的唯一原因就是伴国王身侧，于是当国王离场，他即刻从这人间浮华中解脱了。暗自离场，米莱狄几乎是被他拽上马车的，原始的蛮力，抢夺的欲望，毁灭界限的放肆。车行过夜晚的街道，伴着哒哒的马蹄声，他们狭小的密闭空间里共处而相对无言。  
米莱狄目光炯炯地望着窗外，沉静而美丽的侧脸，若有所思。月亮偶能从稀疏的叶隙中漏出一点碎光，她便轻轻笑了一声，伸手一摊，似乎想将虚无的光亮握住。  
过了会，米莱狄收回空空如也的掌心，又看向黎塞留，“为什么不说话？”  
“我累了。”他答到。他们一上车，他的情绪就松懈了下来，意识也昏沉，在昏睡与清醒之间翻滚，觉得脖子几乎撑不住沉重得失控的头。  
米莱狄斜倚在他身侧，轻抚他的下颌，“小可怜。”忽地，她又跪在了他面前，裙摆铺开了一片郁郁葱葱，她垂着头露出白皙的后颈，柔顺得像只小白鸽。隔着布料亲吻他的胯下之物，唾液濡湿了一摊水渍，隔着衣服嘴唇的触感似有似无。黎塞留沉沉地呼出一团热气，在昏暗中伸手想推开她，食指却被含入湿热的口腔中，柔软的嘴唇包裹，吮吸，牙齿轻磨皮肤，舌尖微微扫过他指节边缘的一块皮肤，情欲奔涌，他用另一只手拉开了法衣下衬裤。米莱狄松开他的手指，张嘴含住勃起的阴茎，慢慢吞入。黎塞留倒吸了一口气，几乎想把她按在自己胯下，但手只落到了她的颈背上，反复摩挲。察觉他的难耐，她又慢慢地吐出来，温声软语，“对我温柔点。”黎塞留没回答，他有些懊悔车内如此光线灰暗，车窗旁本该放有油灯，但他更愿意在黑暗中静坐，却是没想到……此刻，他异常渴望看清她。  
她舔舐的触感，手拂过他大腿内侧的瘙痒，指甲刮过皮肤上触感，伴随着唾液吞吐的水渍声，在黑暗里放大，欲望在膨胀升腾，理智在叫嚣冷静，黎塞留仰头往后靠渗了一额汗。米莱狄做得生疏，避免牙齿刮到阴茎她有些小心翼翼的，不紧不慢地挑逗，一场欢愉的酷刑，他几乎怀疑她是故意的。  
“再吞进去一点。”他咬着牙，几乎是哀求似的诱哄她。  
黑暗中米莱狄的蓝眼睛透出了笑意，泛着一汪盈盈的柔波。她手抓着他的袍子，努力吞入更多，口腔内含满的感觉并不好受，不自觉发出呜咽声，舌尖绕过阴茎顶端，快感刺激着他，黎塞留呼吸急促起来。她心领神会，加快了吞吐的速度。过了会，马车停稳了，在黎塞留将要射的时候，米莱狄即刻撤身后退。借着光亮，终于看清了她的脸，红着脸颊，微张的薄唇磨得艳红，浮着唾液吞吐的水光，脖子和额头淌着汗，其中情色意味不言而喻。  
她伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，露出狡黠的得意，“我嘴都酸了。”说完就拉开车门跑开，绿裙摇曳摆动，有鱼入海的姿态。  
黎塞留静默了一刻，才跟着她步入室内。神色如常，宽大的法衣遮盖住所有声色犬马，只有步履昭示他的急切。

米莱狄穿着白色丝质的睡衣站在露台上，湖面吹来一阵裹有潮气的风，顺着她的目光望去，远处湖面波光粼粼好似银鱼翻涌，如梦似幻。黎塞留忽的觉得她好似身处彼岸，而他隔着幽冥无底的深海，在望乡台上苦苦张望。  
“相信吗，你相信爱吗？”她拉着他靠近自己，整个靠在他肩上。  
黎塞留揽住她的腰，欲望的湖泊带给他鸣声淙淙的慰藉，“当然。神爱世人，所以将爱赐给我们。”  
“从前我遇见爱，就掏出了自己的心，于是我成了一个空心的人。”她笑了，指尖在他额前划了个赎罪的十字，看着他说，“多可怕啊，失心疯般爱一个人，像……像是在对镜自残。”  
黎塞留亲吻她的耳垂，含住吮吸，掌心按住她的胸口，“你的心就在这里，米莱狄，谁也不能夺走别人的心。连神也做不到。”  
他给的平静和抚慰介于情欲和神性之间，相信他能让人不那么虚弱。多奇怪的男人啊，米莱狄心想，她几乎是爱上他了。  
他的吻落到鬓角、眼皮，眉心、鼻尖，最后化为唇齿间的缠绵。绵长的吻，柔软的舌交叠缠绕，虚无和空泛被吞没，被融化，成了情人的呢喃，“安息吧，疲倦的灵魂。”  
他们拥吻着走向房间，一路拉扯彼此的衣物，快活地得像在私奔。米莱狄感觉自己在下滑，即将滑向极乐的天堂。  
当她赤身裸体躺回床上时，盯着床头织金流苏的白纱说，“你的亲我的时候，我感觉有个地方像是什么融化了一样，四处流动，烫得让人不安。”  
他撑手吻着她的小腹，“在这里。”  
“你怎么知道？”她便惊异地问，“我说梦话了吗？”  
“我在这里放了根肋骨，它要像火把一样点亮你。”他说着，探向她的深处的内核，那里柔软得如同绵羊。  
摧枯拉朽的爱意，熊熊燃烧，恰似遇见火星的枯败枝桠。  
“骗子！”她呻吟着嗔怨，堕入夜的欢愉。


	16. 孽 吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我对你的欲望何其可怕而短暂，  
> 何其混乱而醉迷，何其紧张而贪婪。

米莱狄昏睡着模糊之间觉得有人盯着自己，睁眼就看到黎塞留抱着猫站在自己面前，他衣装规整面上还残存风尘仆仆的痕迹。米莱狄一时有些茫然，看了眼房间的摆设才意识到自己并不是身处黎塞留的居所。  
半月前，她搬回了自己的住处。恰逢新情人缠得火热，而黎塞留又忙于应付他心爱的国王。临走时她从黎塞留满地的猫儿里选中了一只白色棕眼卷毛猫一同离开，暗笑白卷毛和棕眼睛倒有些像黎塞留。  
“你怎么突然来了，要是我的情人在这里怎么办？”她躺在靠枕上，觉得浑身无力，仍是笑着说，“你就不尴尬吗？”  
黎塞留将猫轻抛到她怀里，坐到床边，盯着她说，“路过，顺便来看看你。”  
米莱狄揽住猫抬手解开睡衣的腰带敞开衣襟，“现在你看到了。”她笑得更盛，带着撩逗的暧昧，眼神却近乎挑衅。胸口是点点红痕，是谁留下的不言自明。  
大概三个小时以前，那个稚嫩的男孩还在这张床上和她缠绵，他满口说着“我的爱人，我的玫瑰，你就像古罗马的灵欲宫殿，让我供奉你，做你信徒。”胡乱地在她胸口啃咬，米莱狄觉得聒噪，终于在他试图扯开自己肩头的衣物时推开了这张饱含情欲的脸，捂住他的嘴跨坐着让他插入。“你们想要的不就是这个吗？”米莱狄想。她冷眼看着男孩随着她的动作喘息狂乱，情欲在她身体里翻沸，却始终不曾触动到深处，她闭上眼咬紧牙关几乎是含着恨意扭动。男人的喘息声愈发粗重，即使是被捂住了嘴也没有安静下来，嘴里依旧发出含糊不清的声音，吵得她无法浸上快感。这场性爱她尚未享受分毫，内心即刻厌恶起了他，再也不能忍受，翻身推开了尚在沉迷的男人，“我不想做了，你走吧。”年轻的情人不知所措，赤身裸体按着勃起的阴茎，米莱狄一向喜欢他这样稚气的无辜，可现在她不再看他，倦怠地转身隔绝了一切。青年最终安静地离开了。  
黎塞留冷冷地看了她一眼，在想要起身离开前被她拉住了。她贴身抱住他，温软的身体扑了满怀，只听她低声说，“我连衣服都不敢脱。你说得对，这块烙印再怎么扑粉也遮不住。”  
他用手指轻轻摩挲，米莱狄肩头的百合花烙印早就在伤口覆盖下难以辨认，更像是荆棘与百合交错的圣痕。米莱狄却像被黎塞留的手指灼伤了似的，浑身颤抖了一下，受惊痛苦的模样。  
“我让他走了。他不停地说着情爱之类的废话，吵得我心烦。”她顿了顿哑声说道，意识有些昏昏沉沉的，“我宁愿他只是闭上嘴操我。”  
这样看起来倒是有些可怜模样了，黎塞留心想，可她又何尝不可恨。他顺着脊骨轻抚她的后背，“你挑选情人的眼光一向糟糕。”  
米莱狄抬头对上他的眼睛，端详着点头认同道，“嗯，确实不怎么样。”  
黎塞留看她脸色苍白额头冒汗，神色病恹恹的，低头贴住她的额头。米莱狄乖顺地闭上眼，等他拉开两人的距离才睁眼抱怨似的说，“为什么不吻我？”  
“你生病了。”黎塞留拉过天鹅绒薄毯裹住她。  
“发烧而已。”米莱狄偏头靠在他的肩膀上，丝滑的红色法衣带着舒适的凉意，“你不吻我是介意其他人，还是怕我传染给你？”  
“既然生病了就专心做个病人，乖乖躺在床上休息。”把她按回靠枕上，作势要离开，“我去叫人请医生。”  
“我偏不，你又能把我怎么样？”她执拗地拽住他，若不是面色苍白双手无力瞧着倒是很有生机，“前几天我看见你的女孩了。”  
黎塞留半倚在她身侧，“嗯？”  
“温柔，甜美，像朵温室里的娇花。她还很年轻，十八？十九？”她依偎在他身上，说话有些含糊，像含着糖粒。  
黎塞留皱了皱眉，将手搭在她额头重新探温随口答，“我不知道。”  
“你不在乎这种事。”米莱狄点了点头叹谓道，“你喜欢她吗？”  
“能称得上喜欢。”他无所谓地说。  
“爱呢？你爱她吗？”她摊开他的手细看掌心的纹路。  
“不。”他答得斩钉截铁，又有些无奈地说，“问够了？该去请医生了。”  
“爱是一件肮脏又羞辱人的事。”她露出了个虚弱的微笑。“可是你想要她，她的丈夫想要她，或者还有个情人也想要她。你看，这么多人想要她。”说着，她倒是有了点羡艳的神情，不多，就一点。  
黎塞留神情晦暗不明，声音里是说不清的情绪，“很多男人想要你，但是你不要他们。”  
“我想要你。”米莱狄坐起身，贴近他的唇，感受他的温热的呼吸扫过自己的皮肤，声音里是无尽的诱惑，“如果你现在不吻我，以后也不要吻我。”  
黎塞留含住她的唇，温软无力，他掌握了所有的攻势，舔舐和卷动让她更加绵软，甜美如蜜桃沁出诱人的汁液，唇齿相依发出爱欲黏稠的声音。她隔着衣物揉弄他的下身，手指描摹爱抚欲望便膨胀出占有的姿态。在失控前，他抓住她的手分开两人，“现在不行。”  
“你想要我乖乖听话就要给我一点甜头才行啊。主教大人，怜悯我吧。”她贴在他耳边刻意撒娇说，“我都湿了一天了还没有爽到。”米莱狄搂住他的脖子，沿着他的耳廓轻舔到耳垂，即刻他的身体就紧绷起来，她有些得意，“我的爱，想我吗？”  
黎塞留不理，顺着她的胸部的曲线含住她的乳头，微有些凉意，他吮咂着，婴孩般吮吸，纯粹占有的欲望。舌尖舔弄着乳头，慢慢充血变硬后又用牙齿轻咬又痛又痒，她呻吟起来，像只叫春的猫儿，轻哼着叠声求欢。再看她满面潮红，身上已经布上了一层薄汗，揽着他也是无力，在怀里摇摇欲坠。黎塞留一时心旌摇曳声音也带笑，“你确定还有力气做？”米莱狄勾着他的手从耻骨延伸到股沟，黏稠湿滑的液体流了满手，“这样还不够吗？”他把她抱在怀里，双腿架在肩膀上，慢慢插入。情欲和病热交缠出一片蒙昧的混沌，腿根发软，意识模糊，米莱狄抓着他的手臂任他动作。他一手紧抓她的臀，一手托住她的腰耸动，并不是便于着力的姿势，但更便于欣赏此刻米莱狄被情欲磨弄的娇软。无力且无依靠，身体比平时更为炽热，腿缝间的软肉阵阵收缩，刺激得黎塞留牙酸。又又闭眼胡乱地呻吟喘息，黎塞留便探向她的敏感的内核，爱抚揉弄，指尖轻轻捻过又避开绕向他处，点着敏感的缝隙内侧皮肤沾湿手指再三挑动，隔靴搔痒似的撩拨，只等她溢出最诱人靡靡之音。米莱狄被刺激得昏聩，流出的液体沾湿了黎塞留的腹部，潮湿得如同体内承载着泛滥的河流，连同灵魂也是湿的。太过无力，架在肩上的腿滑到了身侧，黎塞留将她搂得更近些，齿尖咬过她的锁骨，米莱狄感觉自己皮肤下的血管和骨头都颤栗起来，像被俘获的猎物任由他啃食，又顺着掐住她往后仰，慢慢舔到她的腋下，不时扯动她的红棕色的毛发。米莱狄陷入了意乱情迷的沼泽里，她低声欲泣，胸口起伏不定，双臂无力的伸展，随后，在一阵更激烈的颤抖中，被高潮裹挟住，彻底瘫软匍匐在他身上。  
一旦心满意足便是她的最乖顺的时刻，红发缠住白皙的身体，她双眼紧闭睫毛微微颤动，神色惨淡，嘴唇还带着情事后的红润，妖异的诱惑。黎塞留想到了那句诗，“众吻之坟，你的墓中依然有火。”  
“刚刚，好像堕进了地狱里一样，烈火焚身的感觉。真可怕。”她轻声说，仿佛情人间的喁喁私语。  
“那是发烧的感觉。”黎塞留揽住她的腰，低声答到。  
“我常常觉得自己没办法安定下来，而不恒久的一切都让人倦怠。”米莱狄枕在他的胸口，听着他的规律有力心跳声。  
他的语调有一丝自己也未曾察觉的悲哀，“那么，你为何不肯安息，是什么刺得你双脚血流地奔逃？”  
“因为……不能回头，一旦回头，身后就是地狱。”她喃喃低语，像在自话自说般。  
“我会抓住你的，米莱狄，至少你不会孤身一人。”他捏紧她的手，试图驱散难以言喻的不安。  
米莱狄轻笑着吻了吻他的眉心，“神的好孩子，要用你的爱拯救我吗？”  
“在那之前，还是先让医生拯救你。”黎塞留推开她，淡淡说道。他把她裹好便起身穿衣服，米莱狄大笑起来，牵动额角一阵一阵抽痛，头晕目眩，她很快就累了，安静地盯着他的身上那件黑色丝绸衬衣闪耀的光泽，渐渐陷入了一夜无梦的沉睡。


	17. 她身之欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阳痿患者艰难复健

米莱狄将手臂搭在眉骨处合眼躺着，右腿沿着床边悬空，左腿垂踏在地毯上。那似乎是什么动物的皮毛，密且软，一脚踩上去就嵌入了趾间。这样细密的柔软，她很喜欢，又弓起脚背让其一点点蹭过脚心。  
欢爱过她总是倦怠。肢体交叠是私密而淫秽的，她与红衣主教赤裸相对，毫不羞耻，背离宗教和道德的训诫。插入带来热切的快感，他们在房间的任意一处，在窗边、沙发或是桌上抛下身份体面，屈从于原始的欲望，模仿妓女或是动物的姿势交欢。那个时候她就迷失了，米莱狄和黎塞留不再存在，他们像相互侵入的海浪终融为一体，意乱情迷中做亚当和夏娃。而在性爱的热寂后，忘我的喘息、呻吟和肉体撞击的声响都如迷雾散尽，整个房间或者世界都化为茫茫的虚无，没有声音，她的精神尚存在高潮的余韵中依恋另一具肉体，肉体却昏乏且口渴。  
这样的感觉黎塞留是无从知晓的。在烛光映照她的皮肤看起来温暖柔软，她的身量仍像少女，连同缺点也像，窄而瘦，幼态的曲线显得生硬，臀部略平，乳房和大腿是成熟妇人的丰润饱满，作为风情的点缀，若非宽衣解带无从知晓这具身体潜藏的肉欲。黎塞留凝视着她，占有的欲望比爱欲更为蓬勃。这是兽性，他想，亦或者是男人的本能。  
无论如何，主的忠仆也不得不承认在米莱狄面前他首先是个男人。  
米莱狄迷蒙睁眼就看到黎塞留拿着水杯站在自己面前，他的侧影被明灭的烛光投到墙壁上，轮廓被含糊夸大，不时跃动，张牙舞爪的，但她怀着爱侣般的柔情，觉得他眉骨延伸到嘴唇的起伏像延绵的山丘，亲吻便山石倾倒。她起身接过水杯饮尽，拉着他躺回床上。  
烛影被晚风吹得明晦不定，阴影在纱帐的金流苏边上晃动。黎塞留左手把玩着她的胸，不时揉捏捻逗乳头，这是她的敏感处，她感到一股灼热的悸动慢慢从腹部涌起。米莱狄微微扭动侧身避开，瞥见他胯下的阴茎还是绵软的一团，右手摸索出了她放在枕下的书。  
米莱狄对着白色纱帐翻了个白眼，拍开他的手，说，“也许，为了健康着想，您应该恢复禁欲主义。”  
“性欲是对生的赞许，至死为止。”他说得笃定，如同在引用圣经的篇章，“不过，我更想知道，刚才没有让你满意吗？”  
黎塞留侧过头与她对视，瞳孔被照亮成琥珀色，这双眼睛带着一种新鲜兽类的潮湿多情。就在刚才，他埋头在自己双腿间舔舐，如同兽泊泊地卷起舌头，在昏暗的一线黄泉就饮。湿热的呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤上又快速散去，她很快就接近高潮，身体的内核在颤动，她感觉自己像即将喷发的火山，他却停下来慢慢用舌尖撩拨她臀间细隙的液体，绕着阴道口打转，既不给她高潮也没有插入。后来，他们在靠近窗边的椅子上做爱，他拽着她的腿尚嫌不满足，又握住她的脚踝，米莱狄被撞得摇摇欲坠，抓着椅背的边缘，等她再也站不住，被他压着往最敏感的地方顶，粗暴的，强烈的，被紧紧地抱着。一段骇人的高潮，快感将她的思绪击碎纷飞，她忆起很多性爱，恋童癖的神父、多情的阿多斯、无趣的丈夫还有年轻的情人们，他们都占有过她，她滋养过他们，可现在她觉得不可思议，她不可能爱过他们！  
“我可以死在那一刻。”她低声喃喃，又敛神微笑说，“就当做是恭维吧，我可了解不少你一半的年纪男孩。”  
说到后半句她欢快地大笑起来，笑声比赤裸的身体更放浪。  
黎塞留只是看着她不作他言，“从没见过你读这本书，你倒是总带着。”  
这本《爱情集》半新不旧，封面有不少折角，内页也有些泛黄，但几乎没有折痕，显然是不常读的。  
“我也对情诗感兴趣啊。”她把尾音拖得长长的，故作撒娇，眼里却没有笑意。“这是我收到的第一份礼物，可惜不是珠宝香水之类的，不值钱。”  
黎塞留翻到某一页，晕染了一团陈旧的紫色污渍，他轻轻摩挲着听到米莱狄轻叹了一声，轻抚着她的背说，“我想你肯定不是因为书弄脏了叹气。”  
“这本书是那个神父给我的，我一直留着它提醒自己不要忘记过去的愚蠢。”她露出自嘲的笑意，仍是淡淡的，过去的苦涩久得就像是上辈子的事，“那天，我决定回到巴黎的那天，我无意间翻开了这本书，一朵枯萎紫罗兰掉了出来，那是阿多斯求婚时我亲手夹进去的。那个瞬间，我觉得自己就像那朵花，衰败褪色，被人遗忘。”  
窗外的风吹进了房间，烛光闪动几下后熄灭，房间内暗了下来。米莱狄一时无话，沉默着望向头顶染上月光的纱帐。耳边是黎塞留均匀的呼吸声，她疑心他睡着了，借着月亮的一点光亮细细地瞧他。凑得更近的时，黎塞留抬手捏住了她的下巴，轻咬着亲吻她的唇，像含糖块一样吮吸，唇舌纠缠，在黑夜发出淫靡的声音。喘气时，米莱狄脸色绯红，眼神迷离，微张着唇，嘴角还有唾液流出的水渍。  
他伸手探向她身下，又抽回手指展在她眼前，透明的粘液在他指缝间将落未落地悬着，“光是接吻就湿成这样了。”  
“还不是太久没做。”她扭动着呻吟起来。  
“了不起的米莱狄·德温特夫人，怎么会没有人为她效劳呢？”他放入两根手指，慢慢摩挲她隐秘处的褶皱。  
“我……不要他们。”米莱狄像藤蔓一样缠住他，不断溢出呻吟。  
黎塞留侧卧着插入她，“那么多人想要你，但你最想要的还是它是不是？”激得她胡乱点头，又拉过她叠放在自己身上，这个角度更容易顶到她往上的敏感处。米莱狄弓着腰方便阴茎抽插，黎塞留一手扯开她护在胸前的左手，一手握着她的乳房逗弄，她几乎是在他耳边呻吟的，刺激到敏感处，她不自觉收缩夹紧，黎塞留被快感刺激得头皮发麻，转而扶着她的腰进入得更深些，最终在一阵温柔的颤动中达到了高潮。  
在更深的夜里，米莱狄昏昏欲睡，她听到黎塞留说，“当做恭维也好，米莱狄，你不是个容易忘记的人。相信我，我试过。”  
她想说点什么，但忘了要说什么，又过了会一条手臂搭在她身上，沉得很，想着想着便睡着了。


End file.
